Lolita,lolita
by miranda.rod
Summary: Jóvenes colegialas, muchas, millones y millones al año, entonces ¿Que tenia de especial esa mocosa de ojos verdes? algún encanto en especial tenía que tener la menor de los Kinomoto o algo habían disuelto en aquel vaso de Whisky aquella noche que de pronto la hermana de su mejor amigo le parecía endemoniadamente sexy...
1. Chapter 1

_Jóvenes colegialas, muchas, millones y millones al año, entonces ¿Que tenia de especial esa mocosa de ojos verdes? algún encanto en especial tenía que tener la menor de los Kinomoto o algo habían disuelto en aquel vaso de Whisky aquella noche que de pronto la hermana de su mejor amigo le parecía endemoniadamente sexy..._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y no tiene nada que ver el titulo con la novela de Nabokov ...**

* * *

Shaoran Li, era un tipo de esos de película, altos, medio bronceados y bien parecidos. Todas las mañanas antes de bajar a desayunar con total discreción abría la ventana de mi habitación tan solo para admirarlo, el siempre salía con aquellas ropas deportivas en color verde o algunas veces azul, se detenía casi cinco minutos en la puerta y segundos después salía su esposa a despedirlo con un beso como en las novelas.

Un hilo de suspiros salían de mí todas esas mañanas, el era como un sueño para mí, tan lejano y tan real, a veces solía imaginar cómo sería si yo hubiera sido mayor y lo hubiera conocido, seguro mi hermano Touya me lo hubiera presentado, ellos son muy buenos amigos, ambos maestros de educación física, para mi total desgracia él ejercía en la primaria que estaba a un lado de la preparatoria.

- Sakura ya está listo el desayuno – gritó mi padre, la verdad era que en esta casa era muy difícil soñar despierta, refunfuñe echando un ultimo vistazo, siempre era igual, muy dentro de mi quería que él regresara a ver a mi ventana y notara que yo lo espío siempre que puedo.

_"me encantas"_ pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Se pronostica lluvia hija, por favor no olvides tu sombrilla – asentí tomando con toda la calma del mundo mi café – llego tarde – mi padre era el hombre más cariñoso y comprensivo, bese su frente, él y mi madre se llevaban algunos años de diferencia, el era un novato profesor en la preparatoria y ella una hermosa pero torpe estudiante, mi mamá solía decir que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista…

_**Lolita, Lolita**_

**Capitulo 1**

_**Como explicarle al hombre que te gusta que no eres una niña, bien, lo primero es dejar el pudor a un lado, después de todo santa no soy…**_

La mañana había pasado de lo más normal o mejor dicho de lo más extra aburrida, por cosas de la tormenta habían cancelado mitad de las clases, así que en estos momentos estaba toda desparramada en el sillón de la sala, aventando mi pelota anti estrés de arriba abajo.

- Con razón la casa esta de cabeza, si te la pasas ahí echadota – mire a Touya, mi hermano mayor, empapado y sonriendo – Hemos venido a pasar un fin de semana con ustedes – ignore completamente su patética entrada y corrí a abrazarlos

- Touya, Kaho

- debo decir que ya no eres la pequeña Sakura – agito mi cabello, a pesar de que estaba a unos meses de cumplir los dieciocho años, seguía siendo de baja estatura, supongo que lo herede de la familia de mi papá aunque él es muy alto la abuela era chaparrita como yo – compramos pizza para la cena – brinqué por la cocina, encendí la calefacción y comencé a poner la mesa, "hacia tanto tiempo que no nos reuníamos"

- Yo abro – grite desde el pasillo en cuanto sonó el timbre

- Hola pequeña Sakura – y ahí estaba el, el mortal más hermoso que ha sido creado en la faz de la tierra

- Animal, va a decir Shaoran que te enseñe malos modales – reaccione al instante mirando a mi hermano con el ceño fruncido – hermano! como estas – ambos amigos se dieron un efusivo y masculino apapacho - Meiling cuanto tiempo sin verte – fue cuando note la cuarta presencia, Li Meiling, era agente de ventas en Tokio, siempre arreglada y con su celular en la mano, tan chocante y tan guapa

- Lo mismo digo Touya, aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian, bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de Sakurita, ya es toda una mujer – sonreí de lado,

- adelante pasen, esta lluvia no nos dejo más que costear unas pizzas – nos dirigimos todos a la mesa, cada loco con su tema, no pasaron treinta minutos cuando el celular de la _señora Li_ comenzó a sonar, ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, seguida minutos después por Shaoran.

- Meiling, estoy harto, siempre es lo mismo, estamos de visita que no puedes dejar ese maldito teléfono de una vez

La plática se escuchaba en la cocina, Touya encendió el televisor para disimular un poco, segundos después se escucho cerrarse la puerta, me quede en alerta, ¿Tan pronto se había ido?

- Disculpen a Meiling, cosas del trabajo – sonrió a medias, lo poco que sabía de ellos era que se habían conocido un día en el que Meiling había ido por su sobrina a la primaria donde practicaba Shaoran, meses después se habían mudado juntos a la casa de alado, el siempre fue muy serio y reservado y debo admitir que en cuanto comenzó a salir con ella se había convertido en otra persona, se había enamorado (suspire molesta) - una partida de damas – invitó a mi hermano, Kaho se disculpo y subió a la habitación excusándose de que últimamente tenía mucho sueño.

Me recosté jugando con el perro, admirando cada gesto y jugada que hacia Shaoran. Y nuevamente mi cerebro comenzaba a jugarme malas tretas, eso de fantasear cosas con Li era ya costumbre a estas horas y mas con este clima, y digo, no es que sea una santurrona, la verdad es que mi mmm ¿Novio? Y yo éramos algo sexualmente activos, disfrutaba del sexo, de las películas eróticas, de explorar mi cuerpo siempre que veía a Shaoran cambiarse frente a mí ventana cuando él olvidaba cerrar la suya, dios! Comenzaba a tener calor,

- Subiré a ver como esta Kaho, estás en tu casa, no tardo – Touya como cualquier mandilón del mundo no pudo resistir treinta minutos sin su mujer y subió a la habitación, dejándonos solos a Shaoran y a mí. Gracias a mi Karma, algo bueno tenía que pasarme el día de hoy (después de un ligero pleito con Yukito por cancelar nuestra cita por el tiempo la vida me recompensaba de esta manera) ahí estaba yo, con el uniforme de la escuela, mi falda tableada y mis calcetas largas…

- y cómo va la preparatoria Sakura – me ruborice, pocas veces podía escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca

- De maravilla – sonreí un poco cohibida – ¿te sirvo más? – Dije señalando su vaso con hielo y sin wisky – voy a la cocina por chocolate – el asintió, era mi momento de coquetear un poco con él, _"Vamos Sakura algo discreto e ingenuo"_ me alenté mentalmente, alguna mirada que no fuera fraternal, eso era lo que quería de él, obtener una mirada como hombre no como el amigo de mi hermano. Fui corriendo a la cocina, Touya no tardaría en bajar y la oportunidad de demostrarle a Li que ya no era una niña se me iba de las manos.

- Y dígame profesor Li – comencé con tono infantil – ¿aun no se deciden a ser papás? – Shaoran levanto su mirada, me encontraba de espaldas a él sirviéndole un trago, me recargue un poco en la barra mirando disimuladamente su reflejo en la vitrina _"bingo"_ ahí estaba Shaoran Li, con las cejas un poco levantadas y algo de rubor en sus mejillas, inmediatamente retiro la mirada, olvide decir que juego tenis y mis amigas siempre dicen que mi mayor atractivo es mi trasero.

- Bueno aun no hemos tocado el tema, ella está con tanto trabajo que por ahora sería imposible – me gire hacia él, me había soltado el pelo y me senté justo frente al tablero

- saldré por unas cosas al supermercado, la botana se ha terminado, te quedaras aquí más tiempo? – pregunte abriendo un poco mis piernas, ya se ya se, es casado, bueno, entre comillas porque solo viven juntos y bueno, Meiling es una arpía que no se lo merece, por lo que no le estoy quitando el marinovio a nadie, simplemente quiero un poco de material para fantasear por las noches, de aquí a que Shaoran se quede otra noche en mi casa es probable que yo termine la preparatoria

- hace mucho frio Sakura, además está comenzando a llover, mejor no salgas – musito desviando algo nervioso la mirada, era la primera vez que sucedía eso, me levante nuevamente – debes estar contenta de que el celoso de Touya no esté aquí corriendo a tus amigos – sonrió

Me encogí de hombros, Yue nunca pasaba por mí a la casa, digamos que mi afán de los hombres mayores hizo que también me fijara en alguien como Yue, el y yo nos veíamos siempre a escondidas en algún motel o en el cine, cualquier lugar oscuro donde pudiéramos hacer _**cosas…**_ - la persona que me gusta no me hace caso – fingí algo de nostalgia, algo que no me costo para nada porque en eso decía la verdad, Shaoran miro mis piernas un segundo y después me miro a los ojos

- Entonces pequeña Sakura, ese muchacho es un tonto – pequeña Sakura? Le estaba demostrando que yo ya NO ERA la pequeña Sakura, me puse de pie levemente enfadada, _"ya te mostrare que de pequeña no tengo nada"_ Touya bajo rápidamente

- Shaoran ire por otra botella, ¿Te quedas a cenar verdad? – preguntó mientras se ponía su abrigo, Shaoran miró su reloj y luego asomo su rostro por la ventana – oh vamos amigo, pronto vienen los exámenes y los cursos sabes que no nos podremos reunir en varios meses – _"si si si hermano, convéncelo_" alenté de forma mental

- Bueno, es fin de semana – sonrió_, "fantástico"_

- Kaho esta de antojo,

- ¿de antojo? – preguntamos al unisonó

- ya les contare durante la cena – dijo mientras abrazaba a mi cuñada que recién acababa de bajar – regresamos rápido, animalito atiende bien a Shaoran por favor – dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- puedo usar tu cocina Sakura? – Dijo Shaoran después de beberse lo último que quedaba de su bebida – preparare algunos aperitivos para antes de la cena - asentí, en las películas xxx las cocinas eran lo más erótico posible, camine tras el

- Que bonito es estar enamorado ¿verdad? – Suspire sentándome en una silla de la barra – Shaoran sonrió

- Aun eres muy pequeña para estarlo ¿No crees? – me miro de una manera tan, tan, ni siquiera podía encontrarle nombre a su mirada, odiaba que me dijera pequeña, no lo era y se lo demostraría, en ese momento ya no me importaba su reacción

- En eso estas equivocado Shaoran – se quedo mirándome fijamente, muy pocas veces le decía por su nombre y le hablaba de Tu, no es que no pudiera hacerlo si no que mi padre a veces me exigía mas respeto para él y en ese momento respeto era la única palabra que mi mente no reconocía – ya no soy una niña y creo que hoy lo estas notando – camine hacia el refrigerador, tome una botella de jugo de moras y lo bebí de tal manera que se me pudiera manchar la blusa, fingí no notarlo y me gire de nuevo hacia el – o me equivoco –

- bueno si, yo sé que no eres una niña Sakura pero – miro mi blusa – te has manchado – "lo sé" pensé, fingí sorprenderme y sin pudor me saque la blusa dejándome en una pequeña camiseta de tirantes casi transparente

-¿Sucede algo? – el negó y siguió fingiendo que no pasaba nada por su mente ni por sus pantalones – déjame ayudarte – sonreí tan satisfecha, se había puesto tan nervioso, se recargo en una de las mesitas de la cocina y se tallo los ojos

- creo que estoy un poco cansado – sonrió, quede justo frente a él, amarre mi cabello en una coleta dejando al descubierto mi espalda

- me gusta cortar verdura, es mi especialidad – sonreí dándole la espalda nuevamente, podía sentir su mirada, el era alto, sabía que podía mirar como mis paradas nalgas hacían lucir esa falda estilo escoses – listo, una rica y nutritiva botana, zanahoria con aderezo – reí tomando un palito de zanahoria y ofreciéndole – prueba – el me miro desconfiado, la distancia entre nosotros era de menos de medio metro, miro mi escote – rico verdad

- mucho – susurrò - ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Sakura? – mordí un palito y sonreí

- ¿Coquetear? Yo no coqueteo – me gire nuevamente – por aquí deje un recipiente especial para… - me incline levemente rosando sus jeans con mi falda

- Sakura detente – dijo saliendo de aquel pequeño transe

- detenerme de que… - fingí estar confundida

- Sabes que estás haciendo

- Estoy picando zanahoria – fruncí el ceño – y estoy demostrándote que no soy una niña – diciendo esto salí de la cocina, lo había alterado, pude sentirlo, había triunfado esa noche y con Touya en tomoeda tenía dos días más para conseguir de él algo más…

* * *

**Tantan tan… Hi chicas pues yo por aquí con esta pequeña Historia, les cuento algo breve de mi, Vivo en un pequeño pueblo (con internet) cerca de unas bonitas playas, trabajo en una bonita mueblería y bueno, hay momentos en los que me encuentro tan solita que mi imaginación camina a miles de miles de kilómetros, esta historia será muy corta porque soy pésima para historias largas, pero tendrá escenas muy picaronas hohoho… bien sin más me despido, un beso… **


	2. Chapter 2

Justo cuando salí de la cocina, mi padre y mi hermano llegaron, no me quede a cenar así que subí rápidamente a mi habitación, aun mi cuerpo estaba caliente, tanta electricidad causada tenía que irse de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Lolita, lolita**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Shaoran es hombre y humano después de todo…**

_**(Shaoran)**_

Mire el reloj, pasaban de las doce y la verdad era que se me había ido completamente el sueño y es que cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba el cuerpo de Sakura – maldición – susurré, camine al despacho, necesitaba centrar mi mente en otra cosa que no fueran ese par de pechos

"_**Ya no soy una niña**__" _recordé su voz y su mirada,había coqueteado conmigo apropósito, al principio me había parecido gracioso, pero después, después todo se me había salido de control, la había dejado dar un paso más allá del que debía…

Era verdad, Sakura había dejado de ser aquella niña que ensuciaba los juguetes de su hermano con su baba, se había transformado en una mujer (físicamente hablando) aunque muy pocas veces platicaba con ella, tal vez porque muy dentro de mí siempre reconocí lo guapa que se ponía día con día.

"_pero tu ya no eres ningún chaval Shaoran_" abrí las cortinas de la oficina, la casa era amplia y habíamos decidido dejar el despacho arriba en una de las habitaciones medianas, me senté en la silla frente a la ventana, encendí un cigarrillo, no es que fumara mucho, simplemente que todo lo de esta noche me había dejado alterado, Meiling dormía como un tronco y nada la despertaba cuando llegaba a ese estado, así que puse un poco de música. Fue en ese momento cuando me percate que la ventana daba justo frente al balcón de la habitación de Sakura y ahí estaba ella, nuestras casas estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, lucía un short diminuto y una sudadera floja, iba decidido a cerrar la ventana cuando la vi girarse, suspire _"que nalgas" _

Me recrimine por pensar esas cosas, cuantos años le llevaba ¿diez? ¿Once? Yo estaba a dos años de llegar a los treinta mientras que ella no tenía ni la mayoría de edad, además, Sakura era como una hermana menor para mi, cuando yo iba a jugar videojuegos a casa de Touya ella era una recién nacida, sacudí mi cabeza, en verdad quería levantarme, apagar mi cigarro y regresar a mi cama pero no podía, mis pies no me respondían, Sakura entro a su habitación mas no cerró sus ventanas, me pregunto si sabía que yo estaba mirándola.

Se quitó la chaqueta dejando su cuerpo solo cubierto por sus pantaletas negras, fue cuando vi sus blancos pechos, en verdad que pudo mas mi morbo que mi razón, me acerqué sigiloso a la esquina de la ventana intentando acortar la distancia, gracias a la pequeña altura de mi casa podía ver directo a su cama, encendió una lámpara alumbrando solo parte de la alcoba, podía ver sus piernas separadas, _"por dios"_ susurre mirando su mano acariciar sus muslos _"¿Qué pretendes mocosa"_ suspire, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando comencé a frotar cierta parte de mi pantalón _"eres el pecado mismo"_ había bajado sus pantaletas a la altura de sus rodillas, ¿quién mas podría verla? había un árbol que cubría su ventana de la calle pero no había nada que la ocultara de mi mirada. Comenzó a retorcer sus pies…

- Shaoran, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – me sobresalte al mirar a Meiling tallarse los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, me apresure hacia ella,

- fumaba – sonreí, en verdad estaba muy caliente – eres hermosa – dije mirándola, tengo que reconocer que que mi mujer era totalmente opuesta a Sakura, ella era alta, de piernas largas y delgada del cuerpo, la bese con fuerza – quiero hacerte el amor como loco – susurre en su oído, ella solo se estremeció.

Admito que cuando se dejo caer en la cama, la imagen de la menor de los Kinomoto paso fugaz en mi mente, después de todo ahí se quedaría siempre, sería un pequeño secreto entre mi cerebro y yo.

**2.2**

Touya me había mandado un mensaje desde muy temprano, invitándonos a mí y a Meiling a la casa de su abuelo a las afueras, ambos habíamos aceptado, según Mei, sería una oportunidad de demostrarme que si podía dejar su trabajo a un lado solo por mí.

- No sabes lo sorprendido que estoy que hayas aceptado – ella terminó de pintarse los labios y me sonrió

- Hicimos un trato mi amor, dejaras que por la tarde encienda mi computadora

- Lo prometo – la tome por la cintura – me encantó lo de anoche

- estabas muy candente – beso mis labios y se zafó de mi agarre, su comentario me hizo recordar aquellas piernas jóvenes.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras, Touya y Kaho ya estaban afuera, habíamos decidido llevar mi camioneta

- nos acompañara Sakura, papá no puede venir y ella no tendrá practica hasta el lunes – mire a Sakura, traía lentes de sol, ella me sonrió

- Bien Sakura, necesitas broncear ese cuerpo – hablo Meiling agitando su cabello de manera infantil, nadie lo noto pero había hecho una mueca de disgusto **"ya no soy la pequeña Sakura" **y ahí de nuevo la imagen de su trasero respingar cada que cortaba una zanahoria.

- Llevo mi traje de baño por su puesto – dijo segundos después mientras me miraba, fingí no escucharla

- con la tormenta de anoche no creo que nos podamos meter al lago

- Nadie hablo de nadar, pero el sol está perfecto para broncear mis piernas – lo ultimo había dicho en un tono tan diferente que no pude evitar estremecerme.

- coincido contigo, yo también llevo aquel bikini que me regalo Shaoran – hablo Meiling – aunque Kaho lucirá un vientre algo abultado – lo que había comentado en la cena Touya era que sería papá

- Yo descansare en el pórtico del abuelo, la verdad me caerá tan bien el aire fresco

Y diciendo todo esto nos encaminamos a la casa de campo, yo conducía, Meiling iba limándose las uñas y atrás venia Sakura, Touya y Kaho, podía sentir aquellos ojos verdes en mi nuca, levante la mirada intentando disimular por el retrovisor, Sakura sonrió, "_juro no espiarla de nuevo mientras se masturba"_ intente alejar mis pensamientos sátiros poniendo un poco de música, pero era imposible, la risita de Sakura llegaba a retumbar en mis oídos, supongo que era porque sabía que había ganado anoche (por asi decirlo) haciéndome perder mi gran autocontrol.

Deslices si eh tenido pero es que las mujeres solitas llegan, es como si mi desodorante realmente aventara ángeles del cielo

- Shaoran, ¿Podemos parar? Kaho necesita usar el baño – asentí robóticamente y me detuve en la primer gasera que encontré, Touya acompaño a Kaho y Meiling se bajo por chucherías mientras que Sakura se estiraba frente a mi, intente no mirarla, pero es que era imposible, aquellos jeans ajustados y esa blusita sencilla tipo polo la hacía lucir realmente encantadora. Recuerdo una vez que me tope con ella en un centro comercial, iba con el sobrino de Meiling que tiene la misma edad de Sakura, después de saludarla el pequeño mocoso había dejado en claro y con letras en negrito y mega resaltadas que ella tenía unas caderas dignas de tener de frente y en la cama, el simple hecho de escuchar ese tipo de comentario me había parecido muy repulsivo pero no pude evitar mirar como caminaba la aludida haciendo un vaivén con sus encantos.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me sobresalte al momento en que su sonrisa se ampliaba

- Sakura, sabes que eres como una…

- ni siquiera lo digas – bufo recargando sus pechos en el marco de la ventana – no me importa lo que sea para ti, me importa lo que quiero que seas tú para mí – aquella sonrisa infantil había desaparecido, Ok, esto era excitante pero estaba mal – se lo dejo de tarea profesor Li – diciendo esto corrió hacia la pequeña tienda que estaba cerca.

¿Que se supone que haces en estos casos? Mi cerebro procesaba una serie de palabras para ponerle un alto pero mi boca simplemente se quedaba entreabierta, mirando su sonrisa socarrona y sus encantos,

- Pareces algo irritado mi amor – Meiling me paso una soda, intente parecer normal pero la verdad es que mas que irritado estaba acalorado, me ponía de malas saber que era débil, era un patético hombre que caía ante los juegos de una niña – este será un largo y rico fin de semana..

"_Tu lo has dicho, un largo fin de semana"_ pensé mirando a Sakura juguetear con Touya camino al auto, tenia que hablar muy seriamente con ella…

* * *

**Hola muñecas pues yo aquí regresando con el segundo capítulo, algo corto pero recuerden que la historia será corta :D Espero que les haya gustado, otro poquito de mi es: que tengo 25 años y los cumplí en noviembre, soy mamá de una niña muy bonita de cuatro añotes y un esposo que me saca canas verdes y amarillas pero que aun así me quiere mucho (espero jojo) él es guitarrista y ambos nos conocimos en la misma universidad… hehehe en fin, solo quería que me conocieran un poquito más, Chaooo **


	3. Chapter 3

Todos bajamos perezosos las compras para hacer la carne azada, me maldije al no poder entrar en el enfriador cuando Meiling me pidió que metiera todo al refri pues Sakura había bajado con un diminuto short y el top de su traje de baño, uno sin tirantes que dejaba caer de forma natural su hermoso escote…

* * *

**Lolita, lolita**

**Capitulo 3**

**El amante secreto de Sakura**

_(Sakura__)_

Creo que ni yo lo habría planeado mejor, la vida al fin estaba recompensando todos mis buenos actos. La noche anterior pude darme cuenta que Shaoran estaba mirándome desde su ventana, había intentado no tocarme, quería guardar toda mi energía para hoy, es decir si la fortuna estaba a mi favor ¿Por qué no esperar a ver que mas me deparaba el destino? Pero no pude, toda esa atmosfera candente pudo más que mi voluntad, por lo que terminé corriéndome tres veces imaginando mil y una cosas para hacer con el…

Baje las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, el camino hacia la cabaña no pudo estar más que perfecto (haciendo a un lado las platicas "interesantes" que sacaba Meiling cada cinco minutos, no hacía más que preguntarme que le había visto Shaoran a esa mujer pff) no llegue ni al ultimo escalón cuando vi a cierto tipo con cabellos plateados.

- Yue – susurré mirando a mi _amigo_ saludar con efusividad a mi hermano, debo contarles que mi secreto romance con Yue era tan pero tan secreto que lo único que sabía de mi era que estudiaba tercer año de la preparatoria, lo conocí por que de vez en cuando salgo con su hermano menor Yukito, un joven intelectual, pinta a ser un buen novio pero es un poco serio, mejor dicho es extremadamente dulce para mí.

¿Saben? mi primera vez fue con Yukito (Si bueno, ya se, se que parece que soy una golfa, pero no lo soy) debo decir que Yukito no es un buen amante, nunca pudo darme un orgasmo, en cambio Yue era lo opuesto a su hermano menor, él mantenía una relación con mi profesora, en el momento que supe que era hermano de Yuki una idea loca y retorcida se paseaba por mi mente cada que iba a visitarlo a su casa, a veces imaginaba lo rico que sería involucrarme con su hermano mayor. Después de un pleito con Yukito y una tarde de invierno, las cosas se habían dado como yo las imagine, Yue tan serio y de carácter fuerte había caído ante mis encantos, yo no quería una relación y el tampoco, supongo que nos entendíamos tan bien en la cama que para mí era suficiente y supongo que para el también.

- Sakura, ven acá – la sonrisa de Yue se desvaneció en cuanto escucho mi nombre, _"justo cuando iba a esconderme" _maldije, no es que no me diera gusto verlo es solo que en este momento mi atención era solo para Shaoran,

- ¿Sucede algo hermano? – me sentía tensa, ¿Y si Yue decía algo? Sacudí mis pensamientos negativos

- Te presento a Yue Tsukishiro, fuimos colegas en la universidad – colegas, como es que nunca lo vi en casa – Yue, ella es mi hermana menor Sakura – nos tendimos la mano con miedo de ser descubiertos,

- Mucho gusto – dijimos ambos, mi hermano fue corriendo hacia la parrilla en ayuda a Shaoran – así que conocías a mi hermano todo este tiempo, porque no me lo dijiste – reproche levemente enfadada, no es que me importara de verdad

- estoy igual de sorprendido, sabes que soy malo para los apellidos – era verdad – pero Touya rara vez mencionaba tu nombre y aunque somos buenos amigos tu sabes que mi relación con la profesora pues…– así solíamos nombrar a su pareja, odiaba su nombre – en ese momento iba enserio y…

- ya olvídalo – suspire encogiéndome de hombros, comenzaba a sentir algo por Yue, tal vez muy pequeño pero si lo sentía, se que lo que hago no les sonara nada correcto y que reprueban mis acciones totalmente, pero enserio, solo eh estado con Yukito y Yue, con nadie más, y si me entregue a ellos fue porque de verdad me interesaban, solo estoy con las personas que realmente me atraen y hasta ahorita nadie mas había llamado mi atención, excepto Shaoran (Aunque él es un caso especial)

- Te besaría ahora mismo, estas guapísima, aunque desnuda lo estas aun mas – me sonroje – debo irme, mi hermano y mis padres están a unas cuantas calles de aquí, solo que Touya me había comentado que estaría el fin en la casa de su abuelo y quise pasar a saludar

- No le digas a Yukito que me viste – sonreí coqueta, el solo negó con la cabeza – ¿Ya habías estado antes aquí?

- borracheras de la universidad – diciendo esto camino hacia mi hermano, se despidió de todos y regreso hacia a mi – quiero verte esta noche, dime que si – asentí – me avisas ¿Vale? – beso mi mano. Me gire mirando a todos en absoluta atención con eso de la parrilla, que bobería, todos en pareja y mi "pareja" también estaba con la suya que aunque no lo mencionó era lo lógico.

- Hey Touya – grité a mi hermano quien se encontraba peleando con el carbón – ¿puedo invitar a Tomoyo? – Touya se tenso pero asintió, ¿olvide mencionarles que Tomoyo tuvo algo que ver con mi hermano? Bueno pues así fue aunque él no sabe que yo lo sé.

_**Mona, ¿Qué haces? Recién llegamos a la casa del abuelo, por favor dime que si vendrás, estoy tan solita**_

Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga, habíamos hecho de todo juntas, hasta besarnos cuando nos encontrábamos aburridas (Ya les contare luego) ella y yo éramos primas hermanas, nos llevábamos tan bien.

_**¿Mona? Hehe eres una tonta Sak pero claro que si por nada del mundo me perdería estar ahí contigo Sakura solo que hay un detalle, ¿recuerdas a Eriol? Vino de vacaciones desde Inglaterra, se está quedando en mi casa, ya sabes cosas de mi madre, ¿Puede ir? Juro que somos solo amigos, todavía xoxoxo**_

Reí, Tomoyo era una santa, solo había tenido un novio (el cual no conocí) y después tuvo una pequeña aventura con mi hermano hasta que el la dejo por Kaho, obviamente Touya siempre estuvo colado por mi mejor amiga, pero éramos primos, bueno eso fue lo que dijo Tomoyo como en un lógico intento de aceptar las cosas, después ella le pidio que se decidiera ya que no podía salir con las dos por siempre y mi hermano decidió elegir a Kaho, la verdad es que no podía odiarla pues ella también era muy cercana a mí.

_**Claro, ambos son bienvenidos, aunque Touya podría ponerse celoso**_

Bromee, la verdad era que a veces descubría a mi hermano mirando a Tomoyo, un día los descubrí teniendo sexo en mi recamara!, eso fue idea de Tomoyo estoy segura, pero no dije nada, es mas ni mi amiga sabe que yo lo sé.

- Tomoyo viene con un amigo a pasar el fin – solté cuando mi hermano se encontraba solo (aun peleando con el carbón)

- invitaste a un desconocido? – Frunció el ceño – Sakura sabes que…

- no seas dramático Touya – sonreí – es hijo de un buen amigo de tía sonomi, así que por favor compórtate, esta casa es del abuelo no tuya – palmeé su espalda, aunque las cosas con Kaho ya eran un billón porciento serias, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y el aun tenia las cenizas de Tomoyo guardadas por ahí.

**3.1**

- Es guapísimo – admití mientras acompañaba a mi amiga a nuestra recamara – júrame que no has hecho maldades eh picarona – Tomoyo me dio un pequeño empujón

- de verdad que no hubiera venido si él no hubiese aceptado venir – dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama – hable temprano con mi tío Fujitaka porque creí que estabas aun en casa y bueno, èl me ah dicho que Kaho está embarazada – me sorprendí, lo había olvidado por completo – a veces creo que tu padre sabe que aun siento algo por el

- no digas tonterías Tomoyo, mi papá no lo sabe, si hubiera sido así estoy segura que obliga a Touya a casarse contigo – abracé a mi amiga – me hubiera encantado que tu estuvieras embarazada de mi sobrino en este momento amiga

- eso fue otra de las razones por las cuales nos separamos Sakura, Touya quería estabilidad y yo no podía dárselo, en cambio Kaho si, la prueba es que serán padres – suspirò, - pero ya, eso fue hace años, ahora lo eh superado y créeme que Eriol me ah ayudado mucho, a pesar de la distancia, me hace reír, me encanta, es un buen chico y esta noche pienso darle una oportunidad – le anime

- Acaso hablaban de mi? – el aludido asomo su rostro por la puerta, ambas lo invitamos a pasar, la verdad era que era muy guapo, aunque de nuestra edad, algo que no me gustaba en los chicos – A si que tu eres la famosa Sakura – asentí

- debes estar aburrido, Tomoyo siempre cuenta cosas de mi – sonreí

- al contrario señorita, debo decir que estoy intrigado – levante una ceja – usted sabe que soy un pretendiente de su prima, llevo un año intentando conquistarla por larga distancia y me aterroriza que cuando acepte darme un beso le resulten mejor los suyos – me puse roja como un tomate

- TOMOYO – chille aun acalorada – prometiste que sería nuestro secreto – ambos soltaron una carcajada

- Vamos Sakura, Eriol sabe guardar secretos – negué con la cabeza, ya me las cobraría – ¿por qué no vamos al lago? el tipo del taxi nos dijo que por acá no llovió – Eriol salió a cambiarse de ropa y mi amiga hizo lo mismo – ¿te molestó que le contara eso a Eriol? – negué

- claro que no Tomoyo, solo que me agarro descuidada – le saque la lengua – has bajado mucho de peso – se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas

- solo un par de kilos, de verdad que esperaba con ansias ponerme este bikini y broncearme un poco, estoy pálida como una estatua – negué

- Eres guapísima, a Touya le dará un infarto – susurre saliendo de la recamara, mi prima solo me dio un codazo.

- Yue? – Sonreí tomando mi celular – estaré toda la tarde en el lago, llevamos unas cervezas, ¿te espero? – diciendo esto nos encaminamos hacia el lago, a decir verdad estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que salía con más gente en compañía de Yue,

- no se regresen noche – amenazo mi hermano mirando desconfiado a mi nuevo amigo de lentes, Tomoyo ni siquiera se detuvo a sonreírle, ni a mirarle con el rabillo del ojo – con cuidado niñas – lance un bufido caminando atrás de Eriol y Tomoyo, sabía que mi hermano había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por no mirar a mi amiga y es que mi cuñada estaba tomada de su mano, ella nunca sospecho del desliz de Touya.

El camino al lago era tranquilo y verdoso, Tomoyo iba risa y risa con Eriol y yo de vez en cuando me unía a sus chistes picaros, pero prefería un poco la soledad, necesitaba planear mi siguiente paso.

- Así que el profesor Li eh – carcajeo Tomoyo ante mi mirada desaprobatoria, ella nunca tomaba y yo sé que no lo hacía porque al tomar se convertía en otra persona

- Tomoyo apenas es la cuarta cerveza y mírate – sonreí traviesa – mi amiga camino hacia a mí y Eriol encendió una radio

- bailemos primita – nos pusimos de pie, comenzamos a bailar una canción un poco movida

- no me enojo si deciden darse un beso – comentó Eriol mientras bebía lo último de su cerveza

- yo tampoco – me detuve dejando a Tomoyo de espaldas a Yue, quien había llegado con otra bolsa de cervezas

- acaso piensan mandarnos ebrias a la cabaña, Touya va a matarnos – bufe y Tomoyo solo sonrió, ambas nos separamos y nos dejamos caer cada quien con su pareja – creí que no vendrías, ya casi oscurece

- ven, vamos a un lugar más apartado – dijo señalando un par de arbustos y troncos – aquí no da la luz de la luna – sonrió, sus ojos lucían de un tono gris muy claro, me gustaba

- Te extraño – dije metiendo mis manos en su bermuda – hagámoslo aquí y ahora – sonreí pero el negó

- Touya es capaz de olfatearte – no era para tanto. Me subí a una piedra para alcanzar su rostro,

- eres tan guapo cuando sonríes – y es que era verdad, Yue podía ser el hombre perfecto pero era tan celoso

- Sakura – susurro entre besos – en verdad me gustas demasiado, me encantas

- Ya lo sé - el frio que hace unos minutos comenzaba a sentir se había esfumado, aquellas manos acariciaban mi espalda – odio que uses traje de baño, te ves buenísima – ambos soltamos una carcajada, seguimos besándonos de una manera candente, supongo que en mi mente aun estaba aquella mirada de Shaoran, me excitó, me excitó recordar todo aquel filtreo de anoche. – Quien anda ahí – grito Yue separándome rápidamente de su cuerpo, abrí mis ojos como platos, esta escena era digna de una película de terror: típica pareja caliente apartada de los demás que obviamente ya estaban muertos

- Tomoyo – susurre corriendo hacia el lago – maldición - nos habían pillado, ahí estaba Touya tomando del cuello a Eriol…

* * *

**Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿Cómo están? Aquí es la hora de la comida así que yo estoy comiendo unas galletitas de chocolate con una botella de refresco de uva jaja perfecto para la dieta.. :D **

**Me agrada que sigan pasando por aquí :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoyo subió a zancadas las escaleras con aquellas mejillas ardiendo en rubor rojo y el ceño sumamente fruncido, pocas veces la había viso tan molesta.

- eres un idiota – dije en cuanto su melena desapareció de nuestra vista - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así Touya? – como un vil león enjaulado se paseaba por toda la cocina, Kaho por suerte estaba en su habitación en brazos de Morfeo - ¿Qué estabas pensando? Por que eso de que pensabas que era yo nadie te lo cree – bufe dejándome caer en una de las sillas altas de la barra, el se detuvo en seco y suspiro con fuerza

- tengo que hablar con ella – dijo ignorándome – esto es por su bien – y antes de que saliera de la cocina lo detuve

- estas casado Touya – era la primera vez que veía de forma tan directa perder el control a mi hermano, el era de los pocos humanos que sabían ocultar muy bien lo que sentían – no hagas mas grande todo esto que se puede despertar Kaho, Tomoyo no es una niña y tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera- tomé un poco de aire dudando si abrir mi bocota - lo se todo Touya – decidí que era momento de decirlo, él solo respingo un poco y en su rostro no había otro sello mas que el de sorpresa – creo que no soy tan despistada como todos creen – dije sonriéndole

- ¿Ella te lo dijo? – recargo su frente en la pared

- la obligue – Lo abrasé con tanta fuerza, yo sabía que el estaba enamorado mucho mas de lo que el mismo creía pero desgraciadamente la decisión ya la había tomado.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**A que me besas...**

_(Shaoran)_

Después del alboroto nocturno, decidí salir a hablar con mi amigo, la última vez que lo vi así había sido por la muerte de su madre.

- Dicen que una cerveza bien fría lo resuelve todo – sonreí tendiéndole mi mano - ¿Qué sucede? – el solo sonrió a medias y regreso a mirar hacia enfrente

- supongo que si ya lo sabe Sakura puedo contártelo a ti también Shaoran – recargó su rostro entre sus brazos tal cual niño después de haber hecho alguna travesura – sigo enamorado de una mujer que creí haber olvidado, de esa mujer que ni siquiera es una mujer

- ¿Cómo dices? – dije en un susurro intentando imaginarme realmente de que estaba hablando pues esa confesión me sonaba a que mi masculino amigo era del otro "lado"

- estoy enamorado de Tomoyo, mi prima – tal vez fue la confesión mas silenciosa que habían mis oídos intentado descifrar, ni siquiera pude decir palabra alguna ante eso – soy un monstruo Shaoran, ella es mi prima y lo peor es que es una niña – sentí unas cuantas pedradas en la espalda por lo de niña, no pude evitar recordar el rostro de Sakura

- bueno – aclare mi garganta – esto sí que no lo esperaba

- yo tampoco me lo esperaba, no fue algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, simplemente se dieron las cosas – escuche a Touya muy atento, de cierta forma me sentía identificado con todo este embrollo – Tomoyo estaba a un bloque de reprobar deporte, para ese entonces ella iba en tercer año de secundaria y necesitaba pasar esa materia para poder tener su historial limpio, nunca fue buena en los deportes. Acababan de trasladarme a Tokio cuando ella me llamo, quería aprender a jugar basket y no se Shaoran, las cosas se dieron poco a poco, entre risas, tardes platicando intensamente sobre cosas sin sentido, un beso llevo a otro y bueno lo demás es historia

- ¿Y Kaho? – interrumpí

- Ella no sabe nada, en realidad fue Tomoyo la que me dijo que no podíamos seguir así, que me decidiera en decirles a todos la verdad, ella quería que yo me quedara con ella y yo también lo quería Shaoran pero eso no era lo correcto

- Tus padres se llevaban mucho tiempo

- pero ellos no eran familia

Yo no pregunte mas y el tampoco parecía querer seguir hablando, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se despidió. Después de la gran declaración y unas cuantas cervezas me encamine a la habitación, no pude evitar distraerme al escuchar los cuchicheos que venían de la recamara de Sakura.

- Mi hermano te quiere demasiado Tomoyo – la puerta estaba entreabierta ¿Y si Kaho escuchaba? Estaba a punto de tocar pero me detuve pues aquel espacio que había me dejaba ver su perfil y bueno no puedo hacer a un lado el hecho de que esa niña fuera preciosa, siempre tuve en cuenta su belleza, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y labios rosados y carnosos, nunca fue delgada, recuerdo que Touya siempre refunfuñaba que su hermana se había desarrollado más rápido que las otras niñas y eso lo ponía celoso. En ese momento llevaba una pijama de tirantes que le cubría solo un poco mas debajo de sus caderas

- Ya lo sé, sé que me quiere pero no me eligió a mi Sakura

– Me encantaría vivir toda esa aventura que vivieron tu y mi hermano, con Shaoran obviamente – ambas rieron, no sé si fue calor o frio lo que recorrió mi cuerpo de manera fugaz, casi casi como un pequeño toque – te imaginas – comenzó Sakura poniéndose de pie de un brinco – si no hubiera venido con la santurrona de Meiling ahorita mismo estaría cazándolo tal cual puma a su presa – su voz fue sexy, demasiado sexy, tomo una posición en cuatro justo atrapando el cuerpo delgado de su amiga – y gatearía sobre su cuerpo dormido – OK, mi cerebro decía en este momento, da un paso hacia atrás y camina a la habitación que alguien puede verte ¡Pervertido! – y antes de que él pudiera decir algo atraparía sus labios con los míos – diciendo esto beso a su amiga… ¿La besó? - ¿Crees que me rechazaría? Dijo separándose de ella y escondiendo su rostro en el arco de su cuello

- Besas muy bien Sakurita y eres hermosa, pero sabes que el sexo y la atracción física no lo es todo

- Tuviste sexo con mi hermano creo que al segundo día Tomoyo, no te queda decir eso

- Pero fue diferente – sentencio su amiga girándola y quedando ella sobre Sakura – nuestro amor es totalmente correspondido, al menos en ese tiempo lo era – la ojiverde abrazo las piernas de la morena de una forma tan natural, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "cachondear con tu prima" – No hagas eso Sakuraaaaa… tengo mucho tiempo sin "hacerlo"

- Eriol está dispuesto a recibir una disculpa de este tipo – susurro coqueta mostrándome todas sus piernas y mitad de sus nalgas - ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –

"_maldito celular"__–_maldije intentando apagar el teléfono, Sakura empujo a Tomoyo hacia a un lado y se encamino sigilosa a la puerta ¿Y ahora donde demonios me escondo? ¿las escaleras? Lejos, ¿Mi recamara? Mucho mas lejos…¡Ni siquiera tiene baño en este pasillo! – Sakura – Salude rápidamente en un fallido intento de caminar como si no hubiera visto nada (esto es embarazoso, ni siquiera pude saludarla de frente porque pues, ustedes saben…)

- ¿Shaoran? – dijo caminando hacia mí, regrese a mirarla intentando acomodar a mi compañero mientras metía una de mis manos en mis bolsillos – me asustaste – me sonrió, por dios que no haga eso - ¿Acaso estabas espiando? – susurró antes de que yo siguiera caminando, negué con la cabeza

- Baje por un vaso con agua – mentì

- oh ya veo ¿Y donde esta el vaso? – olvidaba lo mal mentiroso que era, ella se rió – nunca te agradecí por la pijama – me gire por completo (ya había controlado "esa situación") – oh vamos, me la regalaste hace dos años, ¿Cómo me veo? – ahh esa pijama, bueno, que tu vecina cumpla catorce años obviamente te imaginas que aun le gusta minnie mouse

- creo que en tu próximo cumpleaños te regalare una mas de tu talla – susurre embobado por esas orejitas de minnie mouse en 3D

- ¿Cómo crees? Me estas diciendo gorda

- Noo! No, para nada Sakura, es solo que tienes razón – intente mirar hacia otro lado – ya no eres aquella niña a la que defendía del molestoso hermano mayor

- Gracias – tomo mi mano – me gusta saber que te das cuenta que deje de ser esa niña que alguna vez rompió algún muñeco tuyo – ambos nos miramos fijamente, bien, este es el momento que tanto querías Li Shaoran para ponerle un alto a tan incomoda situación

- Sakura ¿Qué pretendes? Sabes que yo también tengo veintinueve años verdad – ella me giro los ojos – me halaga que coquetees conmigo pero…

- Ja… yo no estoy coqueteando contigo – se cruzo de manos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la pared – ¿no serán imaginaciones tuyas? Es decir, no sabía que acostumbrabas mirar por la ventana muy pasadas las doce de la noche – dijo retomando su tono juguetón, mi cerebro tardo una milésima de segundos procesar la pedrada, supongo que mi rostro se torno desde naranja hasta rojo carmín – estoy jugando Shaoran, Me gustas – diciendo esto entro a su habitación, dejándome ahí como un vil idiota

"_cuando aprenderás Shaoran"_si estuviera yo en aquellos tiempos donde me valía un cacahuate las consecuencias ahorita mismo le quitaría lo coqueta a la mocosa, PERO ya estoy viejo para esto, además, supongo que el hecho de que sea hermana de mi mejor amigo es una desventaja, bueno, eso y que siempre me deja idiotizado su mirada

"**Me gustas"**Su voz retumbaba en mis oídos, es que si tan solo la hubieran visto, aquella mirada traviesa había desaparecido por completo cuando lo dijo, se había ruborizado y por primera vez ante mis ojos tomaba su actitud de lo que era, una niña.

**I**

- Por que tan callados todos ¿eh? – Kaho fue la primera en levantar la voz, después de una tarde/noche tan llena de sorpresas (para algunos) nadie se atrevía a conversar – ¿acaso me eh perdido de algo? – comentó por lo bajo yo solo negué con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Touya parecía un zombie recién salido de esa famosa serie TWD, Sakura bostezaba y discretamente miraba hacia la ventana, Tomoyo y su amigo habían salido a comer al patio y Meiling respondía unos correos – oh vamos chicos en unas horas regresamos a la rutina ¿Por qué no vamos al lago? – Touya lanzo un bufido y al segundo reaccionó ante la mirada intrigada de su esposa y bueno creo que también tuvo que ver la pequeña patada que le di

- Es buena idea – comentó Sakura – el sol está perfecto – Touya le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos pero ante los berrinches de su mujer accedió

- pues vamos al lago – hice segunda.

En el camino todos iban en completo silencio, de vez en cuando Tomoyo parloteaba con Sakura sobre cosas comunes, Eriol iba junto a mí con algunas sillas y las hieleras, Touya se había quedado hasta atrás siguiendo el paso de Kaho.

- Demonios deje la comida – grito Meiling, gire los ojos enfadado

- todo por esa maldita computadora Mei, habíamos hablado sobre esto – dije bajando la voz – adelántense, yo iré por la comida

- Te acompaño Shaoran, olvide mi traje de baño – dijo Sakura alcanzándome – Tomoyo no te metas sin mí! – gritó guiñándole un ojo – peleas mucho con Meiling ¿cierto? – Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, asentí - ¿La amas?

- Sakura, que pregunta es esa – comencé a tensarme, Sakura sonrió y caminó unos cuantos pasos más arriba de mi – has cambiado mucho

- Lo sé y en todos los sentidos Shaoran – el camino me parecía eterno, a menos a mí, pues tenía que concentrarme en lo que fuera menos en ese par de piernas – aun sigo en el equipo de deportes, deberíamos competir tu y yo en cuanto regresemos al lago – negué

- eh escuchado a tu padre decir que eres muy buena en esa materia

- y en otras cosas – dijo en un tono socarrón y burlón – oh vamos, no seas serio conmigo ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano? – nos detuvimos, por alguna extraña razón ni ella ni yo seguimos caminando. Sakura era más bajita que yo, mucho más y en cierta forma la hacía lucir muchísimo más encantadora, no pude evitar sonreír y extenderle mi mano – fue en verdad lo que dije ayer Shaoran – de nuevo me detuve – Me has gustado desde que tengo uso de razón

- Sabes que tengo un compromiso – sentencie intentando ordenarle a mi cerebro que mandara la señal para soltar su mano

- Dime que no te gusto – frunció el ceño – dime que no te sientes atraído por mi

- Sakura por favor, eres años menor que yo y la hermanita de Touya

- eso no tiene sentido, Touya salía con Tomoyo

- es diferente

- demonios! Contigo no se puede – riñò molesta – olvídalo – lanzo un bufido y retomo la caminata, yo solo la seguía en silencio.

Ante esta pequeña escena mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, ¿Qué si me gustaba? ¿Me gustaba? ¿O solamente era un morbo? es decir, es normal fantasear con una mujer así ¿cierto?

La verdad era que desde que había entrado a trabajar a esa primaria (que quedaba justo a un costado de su preparatoria) me había dado cuenta lo bonita que se ponía Sakura Kinomoto día con día, con aquel uniforme marcando su cintura y esa corbata dejando a la imaginación la división de sus pechos. A veces si tenía suerte me tocaba mirarla en clases de deporte, siempre concentrada, ajena a las miradas de toda esa bola de pubertos pervertidos (incluyéndome)

- Sakura – me detuve – eres preciosa y – tome una bocana de aire - claro que me gustas – se giró a mí con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa – y te lo digo no con la intención de intentar algo contigo, lo digo porque es la verdad, yo – intente buscar más palabras para un momento como ese ¿Qué dices en un momento así? Ni siquiera me había percatado de la cercanía de su cuerpo ¿en que momento se había acercado a mi?– yo creo que debemos irnos – intente dar un paso hacia atrás pero solo se quedo ahí, en el intento. Sus pequeños pies se pusieron de puntitas y sus manos suaves tomaron mi quijada

- algo que eh aprendido en tan poco tiempo es – susurró envolviéndome entre su voz y su aliento mentolado – nunca te arrepientas de nada – diciendo esto nos besamos y digo nos, porque para entonces me había inclinado atrapando aquel suspiro que recién quería salir de entre sus labios, aquella sensación de hormigueo comenzó a inundar mi estomago, me reí internamente _"actúas como si fuera el primer beso que te dieran"_dijo burlándose mi subconsciente y es que era verdad, mis manos estaban temblorosas intentando mantenerse al margen, sin embargo Sakura había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos dejando caer mis brazos en su cadera (ni siquiera había notado que un árbol sostenía mi espalda, dejando que estuviéramos más cómodos) – no me dejes de besar – chilló acalorada – porque no sé si tú seas de los que si se arrepientan – diciendo esto comenzó a besarme tan fuerte, tanto que creí que podía tener un orgasmo en ese instante.

"_Soy humano después__de todo"_si si claro, humano, supongo que siempre existirá ese YO interno que dice tener siempre la razón.

- Vamos a la cabaña – incitó, y yo (ante mi propia sorpresa) asentí. Caminamos apresurados, ella aun tomaba mi mano y yo simplemente la seguía extasiado. Estaba viviendo la fantasía de todo hombre, estaba besando a una completa lolita…

* * *

**Hola muchachonas como estan? pues yo aquí feliz de poder actualizar hoy sabadin (Mañana es mi día de descanso yujuuu) asi que despues de cenar como un puerquito jaja me puse a darle vuelo a los deditos.**

**Gracias por sus msj :D cuentenme mas de ustedes, que hacen, que les gusta, por que esto de trabajar y ser ama de casa no me deja mucho tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos :D**

**Un beso y nos vemos en el cap 5 :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Me tumbò en la cama de un solo empujón y yo mire perplejo y encantado la imagen frente a mí, les juro que poco me faltaba por tomar una cámara y grabar en ella (y en mi mente por supuesto) el cuerpo de esa mini diosa.

- Desde hoy si tú me lo permites, puedo ser solo para ti, es cuestión de que tu me lo pidas - sorprendido por sus palabras me quede con mi bocota abierta, no solo por lo madura que se había escuchado su voz, si no por la sensualidad que desbordaba al quitarse la ropa (Ok, erección instantánea), pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que veía un cuerpo femenino desnudo.

- eres, hermosa – dije apenas en un hilo de aliento.

Dejó aquella bata caer al suelo, sus pechos respingaron ante la pronta desnudes, yo sonreí como niño cuando le extienden una rebanada de pastel. Me incorpore a la orilla de la cama, para entonces ya había mandado por un tubo a la razón. Bese su ombligo sin pudor alguno, de todos modos ya me había ganado un pasaje hacia el infierno.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_(Sakura)_

- DIOS! – grité, el cubrió mi boca con su mano.

Ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón, tan solo me dejaba sentirlo aun con su bóxer – que te dieron de comer de niño Shaoran – susurre en su oído, el solo sonrió, mis piernas desnudas estaban sobre su cuerpo, el aun sentado besaba hambriento mis senos, que delicia, me moría por hacerlo con él, cosa que no haría por más que me muriera de ganas, yo no quería ser solo un acoston con Shaoran, yo lo quería TODO para mí – Quiero hacerlo sin condón – dije entre gemidos, y como por arte de magia él se quedo estático – Quiero que sea mi primera vez sin condón contigo

- Yo… -atrape sus labios de nuevo, probando aquella lengua que tantas noches imaginaba en mi entrepierna

- solo dime que si – bese su cuello arrancándole gruesos suspiros, el era TAN MASCULINO, Yue no le llegaba ni a los talones – No soy virgen Shaoran pero se cuidarme y nunca eh estado con alguien tan al natural – solté de un golpe mirándolo a los ojos

- eres tan directa – tomo aire – pero no podemos hacerlo así – me puse de pie dejándolo con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Me gire mostrándole mi espalda y aquella tanga de hilo con unas pequeñas alitas en el centro

- hazme un chupetón justo aquí – dije señalándole un pequeño lunar en una de mis nalgas, el no lo dudo. Gemí ante el morbo de la situación – Ok, si no quieres hacerlo así, no lo haremos, pero – me hinque ante él mirándolo directamente – si quiero probarte TODO.

El miembro de Shaoran era digno para estar en algún museo de cera…

I

- Hay Sakura Sakura, tu no entiendes ni escarmientas – Fueron las palabras exactas que había dicho Tomoyo después de contarle lo que había pasado con Shaoran, bueno, lo que yo le había hecho.

- Oh vamos Tomoyo – suspire dejándome caer en el césped – todo paso tan rápido, es decir, Shaoran de cierta forma es tan débil, no pensé que fuera tan fácil enredarme con el – aunque aparentaba no haberle dado TANTA importancia a lo que había pasado la verdad era que el corazón seguía latiéndome a mil por hora – Creo que fue el mejor sexo oral que había tenido en toda su vida – ambas soltamos una carcajada

- Pero dime que pasó después picara – levante una ceja - después de "eso"

- Su rostro estaba totalmente avergonzado, pero te confieso que es el rostro MAS pero MAS sexy que mis ojos han visto, así con su cabello todo alborotado y su frente sudada, fue maravilloso aunque me quede con ganas de TODO – seguimos riendo, el solo recuerdo de la cara de mi adorable y adulto vecino me ponía los pelos de punta, aun sentía el hormigueo al recordar su sabor – para mi sorpresa tomó mi rostro con fuerza y me dio el mejor beso de lengua que me han dado en mi corta existencia – después de eso ambos nos pusimos de pie, yo continuaba con mi actitud tan "madura" pero mentiría si les dijera que no me temblaban las piernas ante ese monumento de hombre.

- ¿Y ahora? Que pasara ¿Se seguirán viendo? – me recosté en las piernas de mi amiga dejando que peinara mi cabello, me encogí de hombros

– no hablamos de ello, al minuto de lo que paso su "esposa" le marco al celular, no necesitó poner el altavoz para que yo pudiera escuchar su reclamo de porque tardaba tanto, así que lo único que pude decirle era que me iba a adelantar para no llegar juntos – diciendo esto mi amiga y yo cambiamos de tema, odiaba los lunes, los odiaba por qué no me dejaban seguir soñando despierta, lo único que quería era estar en mi cama recostada recordando los suspiros de Shaoran.

- Sakura – entrecerré los ojos intentando mirar el rostro que se había posado frente a mi sin que el sol me lastimara

- Yukito – salude mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie – como has estado?

- bien, supongo – suspire, ¿ven por qué no me gustaba del todo Yukito? era la dulzura personificada – no me has llamado, ni siquiera me has mandado un mensaje – caminamos dejando atrás a Tomoyo

- Yukito estuve fuera este fin de semana – sonreí con picardía – discúlpame, prometo recompensarte ¿Vamos a comer saliendo de clases? – Obviamente Yukito no era mi tipo, al menos no para enredarlo entre mis sabanas. El par de veces que estuvimos juntos fueron muy predecibles, ya saben, besos tiernos y la misma posición (Hey que puedo decirles, el era un niño) las siguientes citas que teníamos fueron de manita sudada, el me respetaba mucho y por esa razón lo quería, como un amigo obviamente.

- me parece que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarme

- no seas dramático – reí ante su mirada – Yukito, eres un buen chico, me gustas, me gusta tu forma de ser tan responsable, si no fuera por esa mirada de niño juraría que eres un adulto

- Y es por eso qué prefieres salir con mi hermano – soltó de golpe – no tienes por qué sorprenderte ni por que poner esa carita Sakura, si nunca te pedí volver a tener intimidad fue porque pues, bueno, porque me imagino que lo haces con Yue – Ok, esto no lo esperaba, sentí un poco de vergüenza – pero no tenia por que reprocharte o pedirte alguna explicación, tú no eres ni eras mía – limpió sus anteojos (siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso) – pero me gustas Sakura, créeme que en este tiempo eh intentado olvidarme de ti

- Yukito…

- Solo escúchame por favor – tomó mi mano con fuerza – dime si de verdad piensas andar conmigo, si estas dispuesta a ser MI novia Sakura, solo mía, de no ser así por favor evítate repetir un sermón sobre lo buena persona que soy y obviamente no me digas eso de "te quiero pero como amigo" o todas esas tonterías

- no puedo ser tu novia Yukito – dije después de unos minutos - y créeme que no te diré esas tonterías, aunque – puse un dedo en mi mentón – pensaba usar el "no eres tú, soy yo" – ambos sonreímos

- ¿Lo quieres? – dijo después de un pequeño silencio incomodo

- Yue tiene novia Yukito así que yo no me eh dejado llevar – mentí, obviamente si sentía algo por Yue, pequeño pero lo sentía – lo más sensato es alejarme de él y este fin de semana me sirvió para tomar la decisión de hacerlo – susurre recordando el rostro de Shaoran

- Por lo menos no te veré en la casa como la novia de mi hermano

- tonto – lo empuje – quiero enamorarme de verdad Yukito - ambos caminamos hacia la cafetería en silencio, el me abrazo y beso mi mejilla con fuerza - ¿Podemos ser amigos? – el rodó los ojos pero asintió.

Gracias a mi madre por estos hermosos ojos verdes bionicos pude ver a Shaoran brincotear en la cancha de un lado rodeado de niños, sin más corrí de nuevo hacia el patio.

- Shaoran – salude con una de mis mejores sonrisas - ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento profesor? –intente controlar mis piernas temblorosas, hoy lucia más guapo que nunca

- Sakura, sobre lo de ayer – comenzó mirando hacia el frente

- solo déjalo en que me gustas – dije con firmeza – no te estoy pidiendo nada, es más, ni siquiera te he pedido que quiero estar contigo otra vez – el me miró por el rabillo del ojo – yo sé cuál es mi lugar Shaoran, si me acerqué ahorita fue porque de verdad me da gusto verte pero si vas a estar con una actitud de arrepentimiento mejor dime y no te saludo hasta que se te pase el bochorno

- estás loca – comenzó – eres tan… - tomó aire – loca – ambos reímos

- vamos por un helado ¿Qué dices?

- tiene años que no voy por un helado – lo sentí más relajado y eso me gustaba,_ "bien Shaoran iremos a tu paso"_

- debo irme – bufe mirando a Tomoyo gritarme histérica – tu invitas – dije sacando la lengua

- Yo invito – susurró sonriéndome.

Corrí hacia el aburrido salón de clases, tenía que planear mi siguiente golpe. Para empezar, no mentía hace un momento cuando le dije a Yuki que había decidido cortar la relación con Yue, después de lo que había pasado ayer con Shaoran no podía seguir saliendo con ellos (bueno, de poder si podía, pero la verdad es que no quería) es decir, realmente me gusta Shaoran, su forma de mirarme, si lo hubieran visto ahí sentado, dejando caer su peso en sus manos, su cuello tenso por la situación tan, caliente…

- por fin – el timbre sonó – Tomoyo te veo mañana – dije metiendo mis cuadernos lo mas rápido que podía – tengo una cita

- vas rápido ¿eh? – negué

- al contrario mi querida prima, voy más lento que nunca - diciendo esto corrí hacia la entrada, si tenía suerte la ida por un "inocente" helado seguía en pie. Camine sigilosa hacia la entrada, rogando encontrarlo ahí. "_gracias"_ efectivamente estaba ahí, sentado con los codos recargados en sus rodillas, mire de reojo a un par de chicas envidiosas cuchichiando seguramente sobre lo guapo que era.

- Shaoran – salude sobresaltándolo - ¿nos vamos?

El camino hacia el parque fue algo silencioso, pero no de ese silencio incomodo, al contrario, me sentía extasiada con el solo hecho de respirar el mismo aire. Llegamos hacia el carrito de helados, compramos y nos sentamos en una banca bajo un árbol.

- ¿Te gustó lo de ayer? – pregunte mirándolo de reojo, la sola pregunta hizo que manchara un poco su camisa

- que pregunta es esa Sakura – tartamudeo

- oh vamos, contéstame, tengo derecho a saberlo – me imagine que miraría cualquier otro lado menos a mi

- pues, si – susurró, cualquiera diría que él era el niño y yo la mujer adulta perversa – fue, muy rico – confesó con esa voz tan ronca que me enloquecía (¿les dije sobre cómo se veía de apetecible su cuello?) – dime am, bueno, ayer dijiste que tu ya – carraspeo – que tu ya lo habías hecho

Me reì – claro, en estos tiempos quien no lo ha hecho – dije como si nada – PERO – me gire hacia el recargando mi mano en su rodilla – con dos personas nada más y siempre me eh cuidado Shaoran – le sonreí, el solo hecho de obtener aquella mirada tan tensa me hacía sentir deseada

- ¿y yo? – recuerdo que una vez mi hermano platicaba con Kaho sobre lo celoso que era Shaoran, tantos eran sus celos que prefirió quedarse a vivir con la loca de Meiling que dejarla sola por ahí – ¿yo que soy en este momento?

- Tú me gustas muchísimo – jugué con mi mano haciendo caminar mis dos dedos de manera sensual en su pierna – y como te dije ayer "seré lo que tú quieras que yo sea" – nos miramos de manera callada, con aquel brillo en los ojos

- me siento como un pervertido

- lo eres – conteste entre risas – será nuestro secreto.

Si una adivina me hubiera leído en sus cartas que yo estaría hoy aquí junto a Shaoran Li, no se lo hubiera creído…

* * *

**Hola niñas como están, yo comenzando la semana con otro capítulo más, hago mi mejor esfuerzo :D espero que les guste porque a mí me ah encantado este cap. **

**Dirán "y a mi que me importa sobre la vida de la autora" jaja pero me gusta desahogarme, ahorita, estresada TOTAL con el trabajo T.T, pero bueno, espero que con mis comisiones sea recompensada :D, les mando un abrazo, nos vemos en le próximo cap :D Tengo pensado en hacer la historia con solo 10 cap… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

(Shaoran)

Un helado, sonreí ¿Hace cuando no iba por un helado? Es decir, claro que eh comido helado, pero ir a un parque por un helado, (ok, estoy nervioso, eh repetido helado muchas veces) eso lo hacía cuando iba en secundaria o preparatoria, ya hace muchos ayeres.

La mire tan detenidamente cuando se echo a correr hacia el edificio, con aquella falda roja tableada y aquel saquito ajustado que resaltaba sus curvas (curvas que había visto más de cerca y sin ropa) me estremecí tan solo de recordar lo que había pasado.

- ¿y ahora si me puedes contar que te pasa? – Yamasaki era uno de mis pocos mejores amigos, podría decir que era la segunda opción para confesionario (cuando había cosas que no podía contarle a Touya, que en estos momentos era el caso) – has estado muy distraído en todo el día y eso mi hermano, es algo nuevo en ti – ambos nos apartamos de la sala de maestros.

- Te lo voy a contar solo porque si no lo platico con alguien explotare – comencé carraspeando mi garganta (Ya saben, esos gallitos que salen de pronto cuando tienes algo importante y vergonzoso que contar)

- venga hombre, me asustas – prácticamente lo jale hacia una de las aulas vacías

- Yamasaki, me gusta alguien – mi joven amigo levanto una ceja – espera, que tu sabes que si no fuera delicado el asunto no estaría armando todo esto – dije bajando la voz – la hermana de Touya – mi amigo solo se echo hacia atrás intentando contener una risa

- es broma ¿cierto? – Negué, de pronto las manos comenzaron a sudarme – SANTO CIELO SHAORAN

- cállate – musite jalando su corbata – no creas que me siento orgulloso

- demonios contigo, es una mocosa – suspiró – una mocosa con un buen culo pero una mocosa al fin – lo miré casi fulminándolo – Ok, ok, discúlpame, pero el rollo aquí no es la edad, digo, no serias el primero ni el último, el detalle es que TOUYA es muy especial con su hermana y bueno también retomando que ESTAS COMPROMETIDO con una hermosa mujer Shaoran. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de ese asunto – dijo muy quitado de la pena

- es que no es simplemente olvidarme del "asunto" – tome aire – tuvimos algo que ver

- ¿Algo que ver?

- En la cabaña, ayer

- estas jodido –diciendo esto se puso de pie – completamente jodido ¿en que estabas pensando?

- es que si la hubieras visto – comencé – es una mezcla de dulce, perversión, sensualidad. Físicamente es toda una mujer, aunque a veces se comporta como una chiquilla

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? – Negué insinuando que no entraría en detalles, yo solo quería ese recuerdo para mí – ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó sorprendido

- me lo hizo – dije cerrando los ojos, como si con solo decirlo el rostro de Sakura aparecía a la altura de mis rodillas

- pfff – resoplo – suertudote

- NO Yamasaki nada de suertudote, lo peor del caso es que hace unos minutos la vi de nuevo y no pude negarme a ir por un helado – el soltó una carcajada – no te burles, me gusta, peor aún, ME ENCANTA

- Pero está mal Shaoran, si Touya se entera…

- por eso debes prometerme que no se enterara – sentencie jalando de nuevo su corbata – hoy pienso hablar con ella de que esto solo quedara en un recuerdo

- un recuerdo muy caliente por cierto

- Yamasaki – gruñí. Sabía que mi secreto estaba bien guardado, a pesar de que era un jodepelotas, el era un buen amigo y debo admitir que tenía todo el hocico lleno de razón

- Pues por tu bien es mejor que te saques a la pequeña de tu cabezota Shaoran, ya hablando seriamente y como buen amigo que soy para ti, mi consejo es que le pongas un alto. Porque me imagino que ella fue la que te dio la entrada así que es mejor que tomes tus precauciones, por el bien de tu compromiso con Meiling y por la amistad entre tú y Touya.

Y a pesar de toda esa charla sobre la moral, aquí estaba yo sentado a un lado de ella, intentando encontrar una respuesta en mi nieve de limón.

- No te preocupes – comenzó – debes estar pensando que soy alguna clase de lunática que pondrá en riesgo tu relación con Meiling, pero no es así Shaoran, me gustas, me gustas tanto que no me importa ser solo un secreto para ti

- Sakura, eres joven, te faltan vivir tantas cosas, porque te quieres limitar a mi – suspire y me puse de pie – no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amistad así como siempre ah sido – ella bufo cruzándose de brazos, presionando aquellos pechos redondos

- Shaoran – ambos, Sakura y yo, nos giramos ante la persona que me saludaba a mis espaldas

- Yue – estreché su mano - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – intente sonar lo más tranquilo posible

- Vivo cerca – Sakura se puso de pie

- con permiso Shaoran, debo irme, gracias por el helado – maldición, se fue

- ¿No es la hermana de Touya? – preguntó mirándola fijamente, eso la verdad me hizo sentir incomodo - ¿Qué hacia contigo? – dijo mirándome con esa extraña mirada

- comíamos un helado – dije rápidamente

- es muy guapa

- y una niña – Yue y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien, a pesar de que él y Touya eran (más bien, son) buenos amigos siempre hubo una rivalidad entre nosotros. Se encogió de hombros

- me dio gusto verte – sonreí a medias.

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa con la mirada de decepción por parte de Sakura en mi cabeza. ¿Qué quería de mi? yo no podía hacerle esto a Touya, tan solo de recordar aquel cargo de conciencia que me cayo como ladrillo en la cabeza en cuanto mi mejor amigo me dio un apretón en la espalda como despedida (sumándole un te encargo a mi hermana y a mi viejo, sabes lo importante que son para mí) me hacía sentir la peor persona sobre la tierra "_maldito, mil veces maldito" _

– Sakura – saludé torpe y rápidamente, el hecho de vivir a unos metros de su casa no ayudaba en nada,

- hola

- Sakura no te pongas así,

- no, no te preocupes Shaoran, tienes razón – decía sin mirarme mientras metía la basura en un bote – no me crees lo suficiente madura para ti – dijo bajando la voz

- no quise que sonara de esa forma, te lo iba a explicar solo que llego Yue – me miro con un puchero tan lindo que no pude evitar sonreír

- habla entonces, te escucho – camino hacia la entrada – estoy sola en casa, pasa – por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba invitado a la boca del lobo

- preferiría mañana después de clases, así como hoy – ella negó – de acuerdo – camine de prisa – seré rápido, no quiero que llegue tu papá y me vea aquí

- Shaoran, has estado aquí muchas veces

- sí pero nunca había pasado nada entre tú y yo

- eres todo un caso – bufó - ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Asentí – agua, supongo

- si – conteste intentando controlar mis bajos instintos (ustedes saben, hombre, mujer, casa sola) Sakura se giró, aun llevaba esas calcetas a la mitad de las piernas y esa faldita de colegiala que la hacía lucir tan, uffffffff.

Me senté intentando pensar en otras cosas, pero era inevitable no recordar aquellos besos que le había dado en su pequeño ombligo

- aquí tienes – dijo parándose frente a mí, era como una bruja!, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Nos quedamos así varios minutos, callados, sin decir ni una palabra, solo se escuchaba la lavadora y nuestra respiración. Tomé el líquido tan rápido intentando imaginar que era licor – tú tienes la culpa por ser tan guapo – comenzó dando un paso más, haciendo que mi nariz rosara su estomago – no quiero meterte en problemas, solo quiero llenarme de ti ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser aceptar eso? – me quitó el vaso de las manos enredando sus dedos con los míos. Cerré los ojos intentando llamar a mi razón, pero el punto es que no quería que apareciera. De pronto me vi acariciando sus piernas, tan suaves, forradas con esas calcetas blancas – tócame – susurró poniendo mi mano sobre su pantaleta

- Sakura, por favor – suplique recargando mi frente en su vientre mientras mi mano se mojaba con su líquido. Yo también quería probarla, hoy, mañana, cada que se pudiera – ¿porque eres así conmigo? – ella revolvía mi cabello mientras suspiraba. No pude mas, se los juro que no pude contenerme, baje sus pantaletas de un tirón, y como bestia cegada por el deseo, la deje caer en el sofá, ella me miraba sorprendida – pero solo mía Sakura, solo para mí – tal vez nunca les conté pero algo que tengo es que cuando alguien realmente me interesa, lo quiero solamente para mí, yo no soy de esos hombres que les da igual compartir – yo también quiero o TODO o nada – ella se arqueó diciendo entre gemidos mi nombre – lo tomare como un si

I

- perdóname por llegar tarde – se apresuro a decir Meiling entrando con un par de bolsas – me fui de compras con mi hermana, ya regresó de su segunda luna de miel – chilló emocionada, yo le sonreí (en este momento seguía en modo automático) – Y adivina la muy loca lo que me compro en parís – buscó entre aquellas bolsas de celofán ruidosas – Taraaaaaaaaan – me extendió una pequeña cajita con un moño en tono pastel

- ¿Qué es? – dije abriendo el paquete. Abrí mis ojos a la par - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? – pregunté sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse asustado, pues en la caja no había nada más que un pequeño mameluco y una gargantilla de oro

- no seas bobo Shaoran – comenzó ignorando (gracias a dios) mi rostro entrar en pánico – es para que nos apuremos con la tarea – comenzó a reír - ¿sabes? Eh estado pensando en lo que hablamos hace un par de meses, sobre la idea de formalizar MÁS nuestra relación – Meiling se sentó en mis piernas – y estoy lista

-¿lista? ¿Para qué?

- hablo enserio mi amor, estoy lista para casarnos – de pronto sentí la saliva más espesa - ¿tomaste una ducha? Odias las duchas en la tarde

- tenía calor – me apresuré - ¿Estás segura? Sabes que entre tu trabajo y yo no hay mucha organización y bueno no quiero que te sientas presionada

- ¿Estás bien? Tu eres el que siempre habla sobre mi falta de compromiso – se puso de pie – no hace calor ahorita Shaoran – dijo retomando lo de la ducha

- Meiling soy maestro de educación física, hoy fue un día – suspire – muy agitado, pero está bien, si te sientes lista sobre el compromiso podemos irlo hablando – ella sonrió y brinco hacia mis brazos ¿Por qué de pronto tanta emoción con el compromiso? Justo ahora que yo comenzaba a quitarme esa palabra de la cabeza y del corazón. – Me siento muy cansado Mei, me iré a recostar – mi mujer asintió aun concentrada en los correos que supongo le acababan de llegar.

Y aunque era verdad que estaba muy cansado, al cerrar los ojos solo venia mi mente el rostro sonrojado de Sakura, haciendo que no pudiera dormir. ¿Cuándo deje que una mujer me robara mi tranquilidad?

Cuando conocí a Meiling hacía mis practicas de educación física en la primaria, la vi pasar con aquella elegancia que atraía las miradas de cualquiera, llevaba una falda ceñida al cuerpo y una blusa de manga larga por debajo, su cabello atado en una coleta y esas gafas oscuras que siempre usa cuando hay mucho sol.

No dude en acercarme a ella, las charlas con las mujeres siempre se me habían dado muy bien. A los pocos días ya estábamos saliendo y a los meses ya vivíamos juntos. De adolescente fui muy mujeriego y no sé, estar con Meiling me hizo sentir de pronto una necesidad de estabilidad, llegar a casa y tener la cena servida, una pareja con la cual poder ver alguna película un viernes por la noche, tener una familia.

Y aunque Meiling es una romántica empedernida, ponía encima de cualquier cosa su trabajo (inclusive de mí) la verdad no era lo que yo esperaba pero sentía que sería muy cobarde si yo me echaba para atrás. En conclusión, Meiling no era precisamente (ni fue) la mujer que me robó el sueño aunque bueno, sentía celos al imaginarla con alguien más.

En cambio cuando vi a Sakura después de su primer campamento de verano, enseguida noté los cambios que la naturaleza habían hecho con ella en esos 30 días, había crecido unos 3 centímetros (de estatura) porque de sus pechos yo creo que salto de una B a una C. aun jugaba Basquetbol por las noches en la cochera de su casa, confieso que me gustaba mirarla desde la alcoba pero no lo hacía con algún morbo, simplemente me gustaba mirarla por el simple hecho de compartir el amor a los deportes.

"_En mi cara por favor Shaoran, en mi cara" _me estremecí al recordar su excitante voz pedirme cosas que ninguna de mis amantes me habían pedido, algunas cosas las hacía sonar tan dulces, otras simplemente sacaban lo pervertida que era y no me espantaba, al contrario, me encantaba que fuera así. Sin embargo aun no me animaba a hacerlo con ella, tenía una ansiedad y a la vez un miedo, la mitad de mi quería sentirla, tocar su piel bajo la mía.

- Meiling, iré a correr al parque - Comenzaba a sentir una desesperación, necesitaba salir de ahí y pensar con claridad. Me puse mi ropa deportiva, mi reproductor de música y salí trotando desde mi pórtico.

Un piquete en el pecho me hacía sentir ansioso, nervioso, me molestaba (por así decirlo) el hecho de que al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Sakura viniera a mi mente. "me estoy obsesionando, eso es" me dije a mi mismo intentando correr un poco más rápido, si tan solo hubiera doblado la esquina justo antes de cruzar al parque hubiera evitado ver aquella escena.

Me detuve reconociendo aquellos largos cabellos castaños.

- Déjame en paz Yue, entre nosotros simplemente ya no puede haber nada - ¿Sakura? Camine hacia la fuente del parque, deteniéndome a un metro de ellos, escondido como un delincuente

- ¿es por Akane? – Yue, el desgraciado que se acercó justamente esta mañana a nosotros caminaba en círculos – CONTESTAME - gritó

- NO, no es por Akane, es por ti y por mí, simplemente no quiero seguir con esto

- ¿Es por Shaoran?, maldición Sakura ¿es por Shaoran? ¿Te estás revolcando con él? Dímelo, contéstame con un demonio SAKURA, sabes que eres mía, ¿lo has olvidado? No creas que te irás tan fácil de mí, no sin una verdadera razón, DIME cual es Sakura, dímelo… - el hombre se incoó ante el cuerpo de Sakura tomándola de la cintura – dime que no me dejas por alguien más – comenzó a llorar. Algo dentro de mí se revolvía, no sabía si querer que Sakura dijera que sí, que era por mí y que hace unas horas había jurado que solo seria mía o tal vez eran celos, celos de saber que Yue era una de esas personas con las que ella había compartido la cama – Yo, yo te amo Sakura – al igual que ella, yo me sorprendí – y si no dejaba a Akane fue por que tenía miedo de quedarme solo, no me dejes Sakura, te necesito conmigo, me vuelvo loco cuando no te veo

- Yue por favor, no hagas esto mas grande, yo no te estoy terminando, porque para empezar nunca tuvimos "algo" y creo que desde un principio acordamos en que seguíamos siendo libres – su voz era tan seria, tan firme, de pronto un nudo se formo en mi estomago, había vivido con él prácticamente lo que estaba comenzado conmigo

- Mentirosa – gritó Yue empujándola – estas engatusando a Shaoran maldita perra

- No te atrevas – grité sosteniéndole la mano

- eres un maldito traidor – no sé en que estaba pensando que de pronto estaba yo en medio de esa situación – claro, como no lo vi venir, quien sabe desde cuando te estás acostando con esta – fanfarroneo señalándola

- es mejor que te largues Yue, ella ya te dijo que la dejes en paz y por favor – dije tomando la mano de Sakura – no quiero que te le acerques por que si me entero que así fue te vas a arrepentir – el soltó una carcajada

- por dios Shaoran, Sakura fue la que vino a mí y yo sé – comenzó con tono amenazante – que regresara pidiéndome perdón – diciendo esto se fue. El silencio era tan penetrante que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, Sakura toco mi hombro

- Shaoran, yo – para ese momento ya había soltado su mano, sentía tanta rabia, un coraje tan fuerte,

- no tienes que darme explicaciones - les ah pasado que crees tener el control de tus emociones pero siempre llega alguien a restregarte en la cara un "siempre hay una primera vez para perder el control y es por mi" bueno, ese alguien era Sakura, hace un par de días era solo mi fantasía morbosa y hoy me había hecho sentir unos celos y una rabia que jamás había sentido – y por favor, olvida lo que dije esta tarde, tengo un compromiso con Meiling y no pienso dejarlo por una estúpida aventura

* * *

**Chan can chan CHAAAAAAN… jaja ya se ya se, van muy rápido mis personajes pero es que en lo personal también me gusta ser así, a lo que voy jaja. Pues este capítulo me ah gustado mucho, y más me gusta saber que les gusta a ustedes! **

**Yo aquí comenzando el dìa con un vasote de café todo por desvelarme viendo películas jijiji. Un besote y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

_(Sakura)_

* * *

- ¿Cómo crees? – se apresuro a decir Tomoyo, yo solo me encogí de hombros

- todo iba viento en popa, no tienes idea de cómo me gusta Shaoran, yo se que por el momento solo es atracción física pero – suspire conteniendo mi rabia – maldita la hora en que me fije en Yue, ni siquiera me gustaba tanto

- ni siquiera sentías algo por el Sakura – reprochó Tomoyo – sabes que esta actitud de mujer "madura" no me gusta, eres muy guapa y encantadora y yo se que cualquier hombre puede fijarse en ti pero no puedes ir solamente tras ellos por su físico, en el amor es más que solo un momento caliente – resople, no sé por qué le contaba mis problemas a Tomoyo si siempre salía con el mismo sermón.

- Shaoran estaba muy enojado Tomoyo, ¡enojadísimo! Pero la verdad no sé por qué, no tiene que ponerse de esa manera, yo fui sincera con él

- PERO – interrumpió mi amiga – ahora que recuerdo Yue conoce a tu hermano Sakurita por ende también a Shaoran y tal vez esa situación le resulto molesta

- ¡Claro! – Me apresure a completar las conclusiones de Tomoyo – escuchó toda nuestra conversación, lo último que le dije a Yue fue que desde un principio lo nuestro pues solo fue un juego – patalee sobre la cama de amiga, después de todo aquel alboroto había decidido quedarme en su casa a dormir, total, mi padre llegaría tarde.

Me sentía enfadada conmigo misma, Shaoran me ah gustado tanto desde que era más pequeña, aunque, antes era un cariño diferente. Me acostumbre a ver su rostro casi todos los días, yo también notaba como cambiaba con el tiempo, como se iba haciendo mayor y también vi la fila de mujeres que pasaron por sus manos, él siempre me presentaba con aquellas resbalosas como la hermana menor que siempre quiso tener.

Me había jurado a mi misma que lograría tener su atención algún día, pero en cuanto se puso a vivir con la lagartona de Meiling mis esperanzas habían caído derrotadas, ya no se pasaba por mi casa y con la ida de Touya a Tokio eran mucho menos las palabras que podía cruzar con él.

Y AHORA que por fin pude tener más que su atención, se me va de mis manos en cuestión de horas todo por la culpa del imprudente de Yue…

- señorita Tomoyo, tiene una llamada – aviso una de las mucamas de Tomoyo

- Gracias. ¿Hola? Lo siento no puedo hablar contigo en este momento – diciendo esto colgó

- ¿Quién era?

- este, un amigo

- y si era un amigo ¿Por qué le has cortado? – El teléfono volvió a sonar – anda, contesta – le anime - ¿Acaso será otro pretendiente? – salté sobre el teléfono

- ¡Sakura espera!

- Residencia de la familia Daidouji – dije fingiendo la voz mientras le ponía una mano en la frente a mi amiga evitando que me quitara el teléfono - ¿Touya? – me sorprendí, Tomoyo aprovechó para arrebatármelo

- Por favor, no me busques mas – al minuto de que había colgado el teléfono se escucho la voz de mi hermano gritando desde afuera

- ¿Acaso esta demente? Mi tía Sonomi puede escuchar – jale la mano de mi amiga arrastrándola hasta la entrada – tienes que hablar con él, yo te cubro – la mirada de Tomoyo era temerosa

- no quiero – susurró

- no es que quieras Tomoyo, mi hermano no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí, se supone esta en Tokio

- Por favor Sakura, habla tu con él – resople, a veces Tomoyo era muy cobarde. Corrí hasta la herrería donde se encontraba un Touya algo ebrio

- Quiero pensar que viene alguien manejando por ti, hermano – me ignoró

- necesito hablar con Tomoyo, dile que venga o entrare a buscarla

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta acá? ¿Sabe Kaho que vendrías a Tomoeda? – el negó – Touya, como hermana el consejo que puedo darte y espero lo tomes es que SIGAS CON TU VIDA

- No quiero estar con Kaho – soltó – yo no quería que se embarazara – me sorprendí ante su respuesta. Cuando mi hermano conoció a Kaho realmente se había enamorado, salieron por un año y en el transcurso de este él no hablaba de otra cosa más que de su futuro con ella, sin embargo un día llego hecho furia al enterarse que Kaho se había citado con algún ex novio y aunque no terminaron, la relación ya nunca fue igual – por favor déjame ver a Tomoyo – no fue necesario ir adentro por mi prima pues apareció detrás de mí – Tomoyo – susurró – por favor sal un momento

- no se tarden mucho – sentencie, la verdad es que me hacia feliz saber que Tomoyo correspondía con fuerza los sentimientos de Touya, no me puedo imaginar el grito que pegaría mi tía Sonomi si descubriera a su única hija con su sobrino.

Aunque si pensaba con la mente fría, que romántico era este momento, digo, no soy una persona muy amante de lo meloso, pero soy mujer después de todo y la verdad esto ameritaba un globo de oro por mejor escena romántica. Aun recuerdo mi reacción cuando Tomoyo me confesó su relación con mi hermano, repetí la palabra "se irán al infierno" como unas diez veces.

Y pensar que estaba a punto de vivir un loco romance con Shaoran, todavía si pasaba la lengua por mis labios podía sentir su sabor, besa tan bien…

- Sakura, déjame quedarme a dormir en tu casa – mire a Tomoyo perpleja "¿escuché bien?, las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron - por favor

- no diré nada – hice un gesto de ponerle un cierre a mis labios, quien sabe que palabras le diría Touya para enredarla de nuevo – pero eso sí, juro que me escuchara mañana a las doce del día en pleno sol y plena resaca, HEY galán – le grité a Touya - ¿Quién se supone que va a conducir? – y de repente como si un foco se prendiera en mi cabeza, apareció la imagen de Shaoran – le hablare a Shaoran para que pase por nosotros – Tomoyo asintió y corrió hasta su casa para avisarle a mi tía – sea lo que sea que estés planeando – comencé en tono amenazante mirando a mi hermano fijamente – mas te vale que ni Kaho, ni Tomoyo y sobre todo mi sobrino salgan lastimados.

- Ok, mi mamá me dijo que no hay ningún problema, el chofer nos puede ir a dejar

- Como crees – le di un codazo – necesito tiempo con Shaoran, por favor ve y dile a tu chofer que vendrán por nosotros y después vienes y le marcas a él – Si, esta era otra oportunidad, después de todo Touya terminaba ayudándome a tener momentos a solas con Li

Marqué el número de Shaoran desde el celular de Touya y se lo pase a Tomoyo

- Buenas noches ¿Meiling? Hola como estas, bien yo muy bien gracias, discúlpame que te moleste pero ¿Se encuentra Shaoran? Gracias – se quedó callada unos segundos mientras yo ayudaba a mi hermano a sentarse en la parte de atrás del carro – ¡Shaoran! Soy Tomoyo, si, todo está bien, solo que, necesito pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías venir por nosotros aquí a mi casa? Touya está muy tomado

Yo sabía que Shaoran no podría negarse a venir por mi hermano, lo mejor de todo es que Tomoyo se encargaría de entretenerlo y así yo podía estar un momento a solas con él. No pasaron ni treinta minutos cuando Shaoran llegó en un taxi y supongo que por verme aquí también traía esa cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – me encogí de hombros junto con Tomoyo, aunque ambos sabíamos la verdadera razón hubiera sido incomodo hablar del tema "Tomoyo/Touya" como si nada – siempre fuiste malo para beber amigo

- Gracias por venir Shaoran – sonreí, el me miro serio mas no dijo nada

- hubieran pedido un taxi – Tomoyo tocó mi hombro, era la primera vez que Shaoran usaba ese tono tan seco conmigo, siempre, desde que tengo memoria ha sido muy amable y lindo – bueno súbanse

- Yo iré atrás con Touya – dijo Tomoyo cerrando rápidamente la puerta (esa es mi amiga!)

- creo que tendrás que soportarme aquí adelante – la verdad es que me cohibí – y si no pedimos un taxi fue porque no quería que mi papá nos viera llegar en uno, mejor que nos vea llegar contigo – Shaoran seguía sin decir ni una palabra

El camino fue tan incomodo, Tomoyo iba sosteniendo la cabezota de mi hermano quien minutos después de arrancar el coche se había quedado dormido, y yo, yo solo iba apretando mi estomago, odiaba esa sensación de vacio

- aun no ah llegado tu papá – habló Shaoran bajándose del auto – les ayudare a subirlo porque no creo que se quiera despertar – Tomoyo lo tomo de un brazo y Shaoran del otro, yo corrí a abrirles la puerta. En cuanto subieron las escaleras comencé a sentir esa ansiedad (algo similar a esa sensación que sientes cuando vas a pedir por primera vez algún permiso a tus papás).

- buenas noches – me recargue en la puerta impidiéndole la salida – Sakura, mi mujer me espera y es probable que nos viera llegar

- tu mujer no sospecha que tú me gustas demasiado

- no comencemos con lo mismo, además, puede llegar tu papá y si ve a Tomoyo en el cuarto de Touya yo creo que se les armara en grande

- quédate tú a dormir conmigo – nos quedamos mirando fijamente – por favor

- No Sakura, esto no está bien, admito que me deje llevar estos dos días pero ya no, no puedo hacerle esto a Meiling – por alguna extraña razón mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua

- En verdad me gustas y eh sido sincera, te dije con cuantas personas había estado, yo no sabía que conocías a Yue, es más, ni siquiera sabía que conocía el a Touya. Lo que tú me haces sentir es muy diferente – baje la mirada, no me gustaba ser débil, nunca lo fui y no lo seria ahora, yo así como los hombres también podía evitar los sentimientos, también podía ser coqueta y acostarme con quien yo quisiera, podía retener a quien le pusiera el dedo

- Sakura me tengo que ir – no me moví, si se quería ir tendría que salir por la ventana pero no por la puerta, yo no me movería de aquí – esto es un capricho tuyo y a mí en lo personal no me gusta ser el capricho de nadie, me encantas, me vuelves loco – suspiró – solo quiero mi vida tranquila de regreso

- NO – solloce, había doblado las manos – no quiero – me aventé a sus brazos y aunque al principio él se mantuvo tenso, segundos después me abrazó – no te pido que la dejes y te quedes conmigo, solo… solo – comencé a besarlo, tenía un hambre de él, lo quería TODO, en verdad TODO, la sensación era inexplicable, quería entregarme por completo sin importarme que él nunca fuera realmente solo para mi

- ¿Qué efecto tienes sobre mi maldita sea? – rodee su cintura con mis piernas

- llévame a mi cuarto y te dejare ir – bese su cuello mientras el subía las escaleras

- sabes que no quiero irme ¿verdad? – cerré la puerta con seguro, supongo que Tomoyo hizo lo mismo en la habitación de Touya porque era mentira que se pasaría a mi recamara a dormir

- y yo no quiero que te vayas – me acostó con tanta suavidad en la cama – por favor, no te vayas – supliqué en cuanto su teléfono comenzó a sonar

- ¿Meiling? Estaré un rato en casa con Touya – me desnude tan despacio que podía sentir sus suspiros resonar en mis oídos por cada prenda que volaba, en cuanto colgó el teléfono lo jale hacia mi - ¿de verdad no soy solo tu juego Sakura? – no iba a responder eso, en su lugar, tome su rostro besándolo tan fuerte, quería demostrarle con mi cuerpo lo mucho que me importaba que él se quedara aquí conmigo

- soy tuya – ni siquiera deje que se desvistiera por completo, baje su cremallera – por favor – supliqué – hazme tuya – aun con aquellos jeans de mezclilla (que tanto me encantaba que usara) me acomode bajo sus caderas y aunque él quería ser tierno conmigo, yo no quería que lo fuera, a mi parecer, nuestra aura era de dos personas salvajes – con fuerza – susurré sin apartar mi rostro del suyo

- no quiero lastimarte – contesto, ninguno parpadeaba, yo negué

- por favor no seas tan delicado – supongo que mis palabras lo habían excitado mas de lo que estaba pues pude sentir su miembro endurecerse más sobre mi y sin decir más palabras pude sentirlo dentro, era una sensación tan diferente aun siendo el mismo acto sexual, tal vez porque ni él ni yo usábamos alguna barrera o quizás porque Shaoran me hacía sentir diferente, no sé, podían ser muchas cosas a la vez

- eres como una diosa – dijo entre gemidos, la verdad es que yo no podía ni responder lo único que hacía era poner mis ojos en blanco

- estoy muy sensible – gruñí en cuanto el se detuvo – no quisiera tener un accidente – jugueteo con mis pezones mientras se quedaba quieto, eso en lo personal era como mi punto G

- recuéstate – dije en tono de suplica, el obedeció – quiero verte debajo de mi – diciendo esto me subí a él como si de un caballo se tratase, quería por primera vez saber que se sentía que él se viniera dentro de mí, pero tendría que obligarlo (por así decirlo) ya que sabía que si se lo pedía se negaría, me moví tan rápido que el ni siquiera pudo suplicarme un "detente" pues siempre se quedaba a la mitad de la palabra.

- Sa.. Sakura – susurro tragándose un gemido – voy a correrme, detente – no lo hice, por el contrario, tome sus manos haciendo que se sujetara de mis senos al mismo tiempo que yo me apoyaba en sus muñecas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando pude sentir un líquido caliente adentro – te lo dije – dijo cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca, una mueca llena de placer, yo no deje de moverme, en ese segundo pude experimentar el orgasmo más delicioso de toda mi vida, tanta fue la descarga que quería repetirlo una y otra vez, me deje caer sobre su cuerpo sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

- esto no me sucede – comenzó aun con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Qué cosa?

- durar tan poquito – sonrió – siempre duro mucho tiempo – me reí, típico ego masculino

- tonto, estuvo riquisimo – diciendo esto, lo besé

**I**

No sentí cuando se fue de mi lado, había terminado tan cansada que lo único que recuerdo fue un beso de él en mi espalda.

- Sakura – gimoteó Tomoyo moviéndome como si se estuviera acabando el mundo – Sakura, despierta

- mmmm – refunfuñe aun desnuda – Tomoyo por favor, hoy no pienso ir a la escuela

- pues no, yo tampoco iré – dijo dejándose caer en el poco espacio que yo le dejaba – por poco y me descubre tu papá salir de la habitación de Touya –susurró aguantándose las ganas de reír – veo que ayer tuviste algo de acción – comenzó pasándose de mi cama "pecaminosa" al pequeño sofá que tenia

- ¿Qué hora es? – dije con pereza

- las once, está nublado – me removí entre las sabanas intentando buscar mi pantaleta

- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Touya? – camine en círculos buscando alguna blusa decente, Tomoyo jugaba con sus dedos

- lo amo Sakura, entiéndeme

- Yo se que lo amas Tomoyo y sabes que cuentan los dos con mi apoyo, es solo que no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, si el plan de los dos es estar juntos es mejor que hable Touya con Kaho y den por terminada la relación, ya después que nazca mi sobrino pueden ponerse de acuerdo sobre todo lo que hacen los padres divorciados

- suenas tan fría a veces

- Tomoyo, nada de fría, soy consciente, así como también se que entre Shaoran y yo nunca habrá nada más que encuentros "casuales" – tome aire y fui a abrazarla – Te quiero Tomoyo, eres, eres como una hermana para mi ¿Qué te dijo Touya?

- que se ah dado cuenta que no ama a Kaho y que cuando iban a terminar ella salió embarazada

- Pero el te ama a ti – le sonreí con dulzura, es verdad que a veces suelo ser un poco directa pero es que a mí me gusta dejar en claro todo, "las cosas como son" – y yo estoy feliz de que los dos lo sean

- me pidió tiempo y accedí

- solo cuídate de no salir panzona tu también, no ahora

- ya se – suspiró – ahora tu cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja con el recuerdo

- Lo hicimos TAN RICO – me deje caer de nuevo en la cama (pero ahora si con ropa) – se vino adentro – le solté haciendo que se pusiera colorada

- estás loca Sakura

- mira quien lo dice – levante una ceja – la niña que se acuesta con su primo, tu tampoco estas nada cuerda eh – esquive el cojín que me aventó y ambas nos echamos a reír - ¿Nunca lo has hecho así con mi hermano? – Negó – tienes que acompañarme a comprar esa pastilla del día siguiente

Después de otros veinte minutos de charla ambas bajamos a la cocina, mi hermano se encontraba hablando con mi padre, ambos se miraban muy tensos

- Tomoyo – comenzó mi papá mirándola con seriedad – hija, toma asiento – Tomoyo me miro entre sorprendida y asustada – Sakura déjanos solos – trague pesado ¿Acaso los había descubierto?

- Por favor deje que se quede Sakura – intervino Tomoyo, Touya me miro intentando decir algo pero cerró el pico

- Bien – comenzó papá – hace tiempo que noté algo raro entre ustedes – señalo a mi hermano y a mi prima – intente hacer caso omiso y seguir como si no me diera cuenta de nada, rogando a dios abrieran los ojos y como hombre maduro que eres hijo te dieras cuenta de que lo que hacían no estaba bien – suspiró – cuando me entere que te pondrías a vivir con Kaho sentí un alivio y no es porque yo prefiera a Kaho que a ti hija – dijo refiriéndose a Tomoyo, ella estaba cabizbaja – es solo que son primos y eso no es normal – Touya desvió la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido

- Somos primos segundos – respondió en un hilo de voz Tomoyo – y no seriamos los primeros ni los últimos – Touya la miro y le sonrió – Yo amo a Touya tío

- pero tu mamá Tomoyo, ¿Has pensado en lo que dirá? Porque yo no puedo seguir actuando como si no pasara nada, sobre todo porque hoy amanecieron juntos – mi prima se soltó a llorar

- Yo no pienso seguir con Kaho pero seguiré haciéndome responsable del bebé. De verdad no puedo estar sin Tomoyo papá

- Touya! Tienes que mirar mas allá de lo que sientes, hijo, yo se que la amas pero ya tienes un compromiso con Kaho

-¿Miraste mas allá de lo que sentías cuando decidieron casarse mi madre y tú? – aunque odiaba darle la razón a mi hermano, era verdad, papá se había "robado" a mi madre cuando ella tenía mi edad

- Es diferente Touya, yo era libre y tu madre también, además, no éramos familia

- Pues con tu apoyo o no, Tomoyo y yo nos casaremos – mi padre, Tomoyo y yo abrimos los ojos como si hubiéramos visto un unicornio rosado - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Tomoyo? – mi prima jugo un ping pong con sus ojos al mirar a mi padre y a mi – ¿Estas dispuesta a enfrentar junto conmigo el que dirán? – Fujitaka se levanto de golpe, Tomoyo asintió

- No no y no! – Intervino – Touya no es así de sencillo por favor, piensa

- papá – tomé su mano – míralos, se aman, además es verdad, mi madre y mi tía son primas por lo que los lazos no son tan unidos. YO los apoyo – dije mirándolos fijamente, papá se dejó caer en la silla

- Bien – carraspeo aun preocupado - si es su decisión iremos a hablar con Sonomi

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué pasara? Ni yo misma lo se jaja, la verdad es tan romántico ver a un Touya enamorado, no se enojen chicas seguidoras de Eriol/Tomoyo pero me hubiera encantado que en la serie Tomoyo sintiera algo por el hermano de Sakura…**

**En fin, no podía dejar que Shaoran siguiera enojado con la ojiverde así que sin querer el rumbo de la historia hizo que se juntaran de nuevo. MUCHISIMAS gracias por sus msj, me encanta leerlos me hacen sonreír cuando me llega la notificación y estoy aquí en el trabajo, me olvido un poco del estrés, también disculpen por las faltas de acentos hay unos que me los vuelo por que el teclado de la compu que es una viejura tiene todo alrevez **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_(Shaoran)_

* * *

Aun me temblaban las piernas ante el recuerdo tan candente, ¿De qué demonios hacían a las niñas ahora? a mis diecisiete años era difícil manosear de manera "decente" a una mujer y no es que esté hablando mal de Sakura, no me mal interpreten porque siendo franco me enloquecía esa lola, es solo que me sorprendía cada vez que estaba cerca, siempre hacia algo inesperado, era a su manera _perfecta. _

Pude recorrer casi todo su cuerpo con mi lengua, sabía entre crema corporal y piña, creo que lo que más me enloqueció fue el rubor de sus mejillas, el brincoteo de sus pechos y su cabello todo despeinado (sumándole cierta parte de su cuerpo estrecha y húmeda)

Aunque después vino la cruda moral no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

- Shaoran – ronroneo Meiling regresando a la cama con un vaso de leche – ayer llegaste pasadas las doce ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – "me vine a dentro" pensé al momento de ponerme pálido (si no hubiera sido por ese vaso de leche caliente ni me hubiera acordado)

- ¿Cómo dices? – carraspee tomándome intranquilo el liquido blanco – oh, si, lo que pasa es que Touya se vino de parranda con unos colegas y había quedado en pasar por su hermana a casa de su prima – me apresure a decir intentando buscar un pretexto para poder ir a hablar con Sakura

- pues me eh asustado mucho, aunque tu digas que soy una insensible me agrada Touya y su padre – suspiro – aunque pienso que Sakura es muy descarriada, creo que no le caigo bien – me encogí de hombros – esta mañana que salí por el correo vi que salieron todos con cara de sepelio

- ¿Cómo? ¿no está nadie en casa de los Kinomoto? – Meiling negó cruzándose de piernas, "los martes eran sus días de descanso" - ¿Por qué dices que con cara de sepelio?

- pues si amor, todos desanimados – me abrazo con fuerza – Shaoran, hay algo que quiero contarte – la mire intentando poner mi cara de esposo perfecto (esa que traía antes de enredarme con la vecina) – no quise decírtelo ayer cuando te mostré el regalo de mi hermana por que no estaba segura de cómo podías reaccionar

- ¿De qué hablas? – claro que veía venir el tema, la verdad en este momento me ponía nervioso

- Creo que estoy embarazada – me incorpore casi de un brinco, como si hubieran puesto un trampolín en mi trasero

- ¿Cómo es eso posible Mei? Siempre nos hemos cuidado – camine de la cama a la puerta y de la puerta a la cama – ayer te dije que estaba de acuerdo con formalizar lo nuestro, ir a hongkong a pedir tu mano, pero no por una razón así

- ¿Una razón así? A esto llamas "una razón así"

- Meiling no te exaltes, es solo que no estoy preparado para ser padre

- ¿Qué no me exalte? Para empezar TU – gritó señalándome – TU eres el que se puso histérico, además, sabes que el solo hecho de que te vengas fuera no quita que pueda embarazarme – comenzó a sollozar – siempre dijiste que querías formar una familia a mi lado

- Meiling tranquilízate, yo no eh dicho que no quiero, es solo que… - ella me miro fijamente, con esos ojos que me decían un**"dime algo que arregle la estupidez que acabas de hacer**". La verdad ni yo sabía que pensar en este momento, hace unas horas había tenido EL MEJOR SEXO DE MI VIDA con una mujer hermosa y ahorita me dicen que probablemente tendré un hijo – es solo que,

- al demonio Shaoran – gritó apartándose de mi – me voy a casa de mi hermana – tomó una maleta pequeña y comenzó a meter dentro todo lo que pudo de ropa, yo ni siquiera me moví, todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido – creí que vivía con un hombre maduro – sollozo nuevamente desde el marco de la puerta – pero me equivoque – no la detuve, ¿Por qué? No lo sé…

**I**

- Te lo advertí – comenzó Yamasaki – ¿si o no te lo dije? - suspire recargando mi rostro entre mis manos. Una hora antes había citado a Yamasaki en una cafetería cerca de la primaria (era la primera vez que faltaba a dar clases) – mira lo que ah pasado y eso que apenas comienza lo tuyo con ella Shaoran, faltaste a clases, te deja tu mujer y para el colmo de los colmos te viniste dentro de la chica – la camarera nos miro con repulsión

- Gracias – gruñí recibiendo mi almuerzo – no sé qué efecto tiene ella sobre mí que me ciega,

- y te entiendo Shaoran, es algo nuevo para ti, ¿hace cuanto no haces algo nuevo? Obviamente Meiling y tú son diferentes pero el hecho de que así sea no te da motivos para aventurarte a juguetear con alguien más – bebí mi café en silencio – por cierto, un tal Yue Tsikishiro fue a buscarte esta mañana a la primaria – juro que casi mancho mi camisa favorita

- ¿Yue? – Resople - ¿Qué quería ese cabron?

- pues no sé si le debas dinero Shaoran por que iba como alma que lleva el diablo, casi llaman a seguridad

- ese bastardo como se atreve

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con "ese bastardo?

- nada – mentí – tengo que buscar a Sakura

- bien, se directo y termina con ella – me aplaudió Yamasaki – Chiharu quiere organizar algo por su cumpleaños, sería raro que llegaras tu sin Meiling

- yo no dije que me alejaría de Sakura – sonreí ante la cara de idiota que había puesto – nos vemos mañana, tome mi chaleco y salí del lugar, aun estaba inquieto por lo que había pasado esta mañana con Meiling, odiaba darle la razón a los demás pero es que Yamasaki tenía razón, todo iba demasiado rápido. Marque el celular de Touya, también me había preocupado lo de esta mañana - ¿Touya? Como estas, me dijo Meiling que te vio en la mañana a ti y a tu padre salir con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Está todo bien? – no necesite la respuesta tan directa de mi amigo para saber que las cosas en ese justo momento iban de la fregada – te veo en la casa si quieres.

Mi casa estaba cerca por lo que me regrese caminando, tenía que solucionar las cosas ya, pero no quería, no quería tomar una decisión, al menos no ahora, por primera vez en mi vida quería hacer las cosas como el destino me lo indicara. Supongo que Meiling en este momento estaba esperando a que yo fuera a buscarla y pedirle perdón, mas era algo que no quería hacer, no quería ir a verla y decirle que todo está bien cuando no es así.

- llegaste antes – dije mirando a un Touya desvanecerse en mi pórtico – pasa, Mei salió a casa de su hermana, estamos solos.

- Sonomi y mi papá saben sobre lo nuestro, me refiero a lo de Tomoyo y yo – soltó dejándose caer en el sofá – Kaho me ah marcado toda la mañana y yo soy un cobarde que no puede darle la cara

- pero, ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto?

- pues que más, que mi padre nos ah pillado esta mañana y resulta que pues el ya lo sabía todo solo que no decía nada – tomó aire - y yo en un impulso le eh pedido matrimonio a Tomoyo

- pero ¿y Kaho? – se levantó de golpe

- No sé cómo decírselo, además justo cuando llamaste estábamos en casa de Sonomi, casi sufre un infarto, se la llevaron al hospital

- bueno amigo, era de esperarse

- ya lo sé, me pongo en su lugar y – suspiró – si un tipo de mi edad por mas buena persona que fuera intentara algo con Sakura probablemente lo mataría antes de morirme de un infarto – sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho – sin embargo amo a Tomoyo y de ser necesario me la llevare lejos, pero ya no pienso dar un paso atrás, con el permiso o no de mi padre y mi tía yo me casare con Tomoyo – nos dejamos caer los dos en el sofá como cuando éramos unos adolescentes

- ¿Cómo sabes que la amas? – Touya se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dejando atrás un poco la presión y el estrés causados por la situación

- no lo sé Shaoran, solo lo siento cuando la miro, cuando me sonríe, cuando se preocupa por mí. Ese día en la cabaña, cuando la vi en brazos de su amigo el ingles sentí que la perdía, unos celos enormes inundaron mi cuerpo y no hice mas que soñar con el hecho de que ella se fuera de mi lado y yo iba a estar encadenado a una mujer que solo tiene mi respeto y mi cariño, pero nada mas

- pues habla hoy mismo con Kaho Touya, antes de que pase más tiempo o peor aún, se entere por alguien más

- gracias por escuchar todos mis problemas Shaoran, de cierta manera siempre has sido como un hermano para mí y yo sé que puedo confiar en ti para TODO – le sonreí intentando no poner mi cara de culpabilidad

¿Qué pasaría si Touya se entera sobre lo mío con su hermana? Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Yamasaki y terminar con esto de una buena vez, arreglar las cosas con Mei y vivir mi vida como hasta hace unos días la vivía

- Shaoran - susurró Sakura sin tocar la puerta – ¿puedo pasar?

- acaba de irse tu hermano Sakura

- si lo sé, me dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con Kaho – suspiró - ¿Estas solo? – miré esos ojos grandes y verdes que me aturdían tanto, TANTO que olvide lo coherente que estaba siendo hace unos minutos… ¿Qué tenia de diferente Sakura? ¿Qué la destacaba de todas las demás? Aun no lo sé, pero el solo hecho de ver su carita llena de ternura me enloquecía de verdad, me convertía en un bruto en toda la extensión de la palabra

- sobre lo de anoche – comencé intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aun seguíamos de pie cerca de la puerta. No me dejó terminar, por el contrario me sonrió con esos labios color rosa pálido – te ves hermosa – me abrazó como un niño cuando le regalas un juguete.

- me hubiera encantado despertar contigo y no ver la cara blanca de mi prima Tomoyo – ambos reímos – por qué no vienes a cenar a la casa, mi papá está algo estresado y tu compañía le vendría bien – el señor Fujitaka era como un padre para mi, siempre estuvo ahí para mi familia cuando mi papá se encontraba hospitalizado, de eso ya hace muchos años.

- Sakura – no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, Meiling entro a la casa

- no vengo a hablar contigo – gritó – vine por unas cosas, iré a la oficina

- Meiling – subí las escaleras tras ella

- por lo que veo no tenias pensado ir a buscarme – frunció el ceño - ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí?

- vino a invitarme a cenar a su casa, bueno, me invita el señor Kinomoto

- ah – resoplo cruzándose de brazos – me alegra que ocupes tus tardes en algo más, me voy

- Meiling espera, hablemos

- NO, no quiero hablar contigo, iré con el doctor para descartar el embarazo, ojala que este equivocada y no sea así por que pienso irme unos meses a Tokio yo SOLA – diciendo esto bajo las escaleras echa una furia – Sakura, piensa lo que te propuse esta mañana, necesito una respuesta para hoy antes de las seis – diciendo esto se fue

- ¿Una respuesta? - pregunte con curiosidad en cuanto nos quedamos solos

- Necesitan un rostro para una campaña, aunque dice que me harán bajar un par de kilos

- a mi me gustas así, estas perfecta – cerré la puerta y la abrase, necesitaba tener su olor en la mente de nuevo para seguir recordando el por qué estaba metido en este lio – no quisiera que otros más vean lo que yo veo

- ¿Meiling está embarazada? – Titubeó – ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

- aun no lo sabemos

- sabes que de ser así yo me hare a un lado ¿verdad? No creí que fuera TAN seria su relación – escondió su rostro en mi pecho, no pude evitar sentir un dolor en el estomago cuando dijo eso de hacerse a un lado, a pesar de que se comportaba a veces como una niña, en estos momentos me demostraba que no lo era del todo…

- No lo sé, no me había dicho nada hasta hoy que salió con esto – no respondió, la abrasé con tanta fuerza que pude robarle un suspiro – no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza – continué – sea lo que sea que estés haciendo déjame decirte que lo haces tan bien que me traes todo estúpido

- ¿La amas? Supongo que si han buscado ser papás es porque se aman mucho

- yo no lo sé, hasta hace unos meses creí que el siguiente paso con Meiling era casarnos y formar una familia pero has llegado tu a cambiarlo todo – Sabia que lo que estaba diciendo me comprometía con ella, estaba cien por ciento seguro que le daba mas y mas alas con cada palabra pronunciada, porque aunque no le prometía un "algo" entre nosotros, le aseguraba que se estaba colando firmemente en mi vida y por "x" o por "y" yo no quería que se fuera.

- te quiero – susurró mas para sí que para mí, como cuando dices algo sin esperar una respuesta – de verdad _te quiero_– tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un beso tan discreto, tan lleno de miedo y a la vez lleno de cariño, lleno de tantas cosas a pesar de solo ser un roce de labios – tengo que irme, te veo en la cena – se despidió, yo no quería soltar su mano, pero lo hice.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que se hace ahora? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Comenzaba a sentir algo por Sakura, es decir, siempre eh sentido un cariño hacia ella pero ahora era diferente, me latía el corazón con fuerza. Ahora comprendía a Touya, viéndolo bien, ambos compartíamos la misma situación: estar con una mujer que no amas y comenzar a sentirte vivo gracias a una chiquilla.

Me recosté en el sofá nuevamente intentando armar el rompecabezas que hace unos días yo mismo había desordenado. Algo que si estaba claro era que no sentía nada por Meiling mas que un cariño muy fuerte, lo que no sabía era sobre aquella sensación de vacío y a la vez de satisfacción cuando estaba con Sakura.

_**Hey**__**Shaoran**__**, soy**__**Yamasaki**__**, este es mi nuevo numero lo anotas ¿vale? Por cierto me eh topado con ese tal**__**Yue**__**de nuevo y esta vez me preguntó**__**por**__**Meiling**__**, obviamente no le dije nada pero ¿Qué es lo que sucede? **_

Borré el mensaje de Yamasaki, que demonios pretendía Yue ¿Ligar con Meiling?. Camine a casa de los Kinomoto con tanta calma que esos escasos metros de distancia me parecían eternos, por mas que intentaba pensar en lo mio con Mei, lo único que me preocupaba era ¿Cómo diablos voy a actuar delante del papá de Sakura? obviamente no lo había pensado

- Shaoran hijo, adelante – si que habían pasado los años para el señor Kinomoto, su cabello ahora era muy canoso y aun usaba ese modelo de lentes que siempre lo hicieron lucir muy intelectual, recuerdo que un día descubrí a mi madre escribiéndole una carta de amor, recién había fallecido la madre de Sakura y Touya. Salieron en "secreto" un par de años hasta que mi madre decidió irse a Hong Kong por cosas del destino.

- buenas noches, disculpe la molestia – me preguntaba si aun mantenía contacto con mi madre - ¿Cómo esta?

- Pues más bien que mal – sonrió – debes saber que la situación en este momento con uno de mis hijos no es la más sana pero en fin Shaoran, eh cuidado de ellos lo mejor que he podido

- y lo has hecho muy bien papá – Sakura bajo las escaleras casi brincando, lucia uno de esos trajecitos de una pieza que se usaban mucho, se veía hermosa – eres un buen padre y me molesta que te la pases pensativo y triste todo el dìa, Touya no es un niño

- pero Tomoyo si – terminó – me preocupa en estos momentos Kaho, que con su embarazo no sé cómo vaya a tomar esto

- Touya me dijo que fue a buscarla para hablar con ella

- ¿Hablar conmigo de qué? – todos nos giramos hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Kaho con una pequeña bolsa colgando de su hombro – estaba la puerta abierta – se disculpo fingiendo una sonrisa - ¿Qué decías de Touya? – se girò hacia mi

- yo, bueno, no lo se

- Lo que Shaoran nos platicaba es que Touya tiene mucho rato que se regreso a Tokio – dijo Sakura con ese tono tan dulce – pasa Kaho, justo estaba por servir la cena

- No Sakura, se que algo está pasando y todos ustedes lo saben EXIJO una respuesta – el señor Fujitaka que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio dio un paso al frente tomando la mano de la mujer

- hija, no nos corresponde decir nada, en un momento le marco a Touya para avisarle que estas aquí

- tiene su celular apagado – sollozó – por favor díganme que está pasando, Shaoran por favor dímelo – sus ojos negros se llenaron de lagrimas – yo se que algo está mal, desde que regresamos de la cabaña Touya esta distante conmigo – mientras Kaho se desahogaba con su suegro, Sakura intentaba marcar el numero de Touya, ya habían pasado varias horas y su hermano definitivamente no había ido a Tokio

- Ven hija, pasemos a la cocina y platicamos – ambos, ella y el señor Kinomoto entraron a la cocina dejándonos solos a Sakura y a mi

- Touya fue a buscar a Tomoyo pero – susurró Sakura ya una vez solos – Tomoyo no está aquí, al parecer su madre ah ordenado que la enviaran a Inglaterra a casa de su amigo el ingles

- y por qué no le dijiste a Touya

- Shaoran ni siquiera yo lo sabía, ni Tomoyo, me lo ah contado una de las mucamas – diciendo esto entramos ambos a la cocina – Touya no tarda en llegar – anunció Sakura. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando mi amigo entro hecho plomo

- Kaho – se sorprendió, aunque su mujer había corrido prácticamente a sus brazos el se mantuvo firme – tenemos que hablar – todos en la cocina nos miramos unos a otros – por favor déjenos solos.

- ¿Vamos a caminar un rato? - me sonrió Sakura, yo asentí – regresamos papá – salimos a paso tranquilo, ambos en silencio – gracias por venir a la cena

- Sabes que ustedes son mi familia aquí en Japón Sakura, me siento incomodo con todo esto, Touya nunca me dijo nada sobre su relación con tu prima,

- Tomoyo siempre ah estado enamorada de mi hermano, así como yo de ti – su tono de voz fue tan dulce que no pude evitar sonreír como un chiquillo, ella tomó mi mano

- para mí es un poco raro todo esto – confesé – en un parpadeo eres la "pequeña Sakura" y en otro eres "mi Sakura" – ambos reímos, la verdad es que estar a su lado me ponía nervioso, muy nervioso pero también feliz - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no seguiste con Yue?

- olvidemos a Yue, eso es algo del pasado Shaoran, además, tu eres totalmente diferente en todo, me haces sentir muchas cosas – nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza cerca de la privada donde vivíamos, nos sentamos en una banca un poco separados pues desde ahí se podía ver la casa de Sakura. Era la primera vez que platicábamos lo "nuestro" de forma mas tranquila (me refiero a que estábamos fuera de una escena caliente)

- Yue fue a buscarme a la escuela esta mañana y por lo que supe también quería hablar con Meiling

- ¿Con Meiling? ¿Sobre qué? – yo me encogí de hombros despreocupado, después de todo ¿Qué podía decirle Yue a Meiling? – por cierto canceló la cita que teníamos a las seis, se escuchaba algo ocupada

- así es Meiling, siempre ocupada – no pude terminar la frase pues vimos como Touya salía desesperado - ¿Es Touya? – nos levantamos de un respingo y corrimos, para entonces la ambulancia ya estaba afuera

- Hermano ¿Qué paso? – grito Sakura mirando con horror la camilla que bajaban - ¿Papá? – ni siquiera pude llegar hasta ella para sostenerla

- Kaho y yo discutíamos, mi padre bajo y - mire a Kaho recargada al marco de la puerta con esos ojos desorbitados, los mismos de Touya – fue mi culpa – No sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenia a una Sakura aferrada a la camilla y por el otro a Touya con intenciones de vomitar

- Sakura por favor tranquilízate tu padre estará bien, vamos en mi auto al hospital, deja que Touya vaya en la ambulancia – pero por más que intentaba jalarla hacia a mi ella mas se aferraba a los tubos – Sakura confía en mí, todo estará bien – Touya subió junto con los enfermeros

- tengo miedo que pase lo mismo que hace diez años – susurró – tengo mucho miedo - cuando me disponía a decirle una palabra de aliento a Sakura apareció Meiling con esa cara llena de odio

- Eres un maldito bastardo – y Plaffffffffff (más o menos así sonó la cachetada que me había dejado caer)

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – grité, Sakura había dejado de sollozar

- ¿Qué demonios me sucede? Ya veo dónde estabas anoche, revolcándote con esta – la ambulancia ya se había ido, Kaho nos miraba desde el pórtico

- por favor baja la voz – me puse frente a Sakura – De qué demonios hablas – fue en ese momento que pude ver al hombre que la esperaba en un taxi, claro, como no reconocer esa sonrisa de satisfacción - Yue…

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO,****jeje****, muchas gracias por sus mensajes señoritas, pero es que no tenia internet en el trabajo ****xD****, este capítulo fue un poco de relleno pero a que se ah quedado en suspenso****jiji****, **

**Todo indica que el final de la historia se aproxima, me encantan las historias cortas además de que la trama en si no se puede alargar a mas, ¿Se quedara****Meiling****con****Shaoran****?****Porque****con eso de que lo ah descubierto y****más aun que fue con una mocosa ****y bueno que decir****del ****ardido de****Yue****que****no se quedo con las manos cruzadas, ¿Qué pruebas le entregaría a****Mei****? ¿Alguna vez ustedes****han tenido algún ex problemático? Son muchas preguntas que yo también estoy emocionada por saber!****Recuerden que mi cerebro es el que manda****jijiji****. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo!****Espero que les haya gustado este****cap****por que no me ah convencido mucho pero pues tenía que escribir todo esto para poder desenredar el próximo****capítulo :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_(Sakura)_

* * *

- Dime que es mentira todo esto mi amor, sabes que yo voy a creer siempre lo que tu me digas, por favor niégalo todo – Meiling había abrazado a Shaoran al mismo tiempo que el sostenía incrédulo las hojas de papel

- Estas embarazada – susurró el, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se rompió en muchos pedacitos - ¿Voy a ser papá? – ella dejo de llorar y le sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas con fuerza

- vamos a ser papás de un fuerte bebé mi amor – la escena era digna de un final de telenovela (obviamente en esta telenovela yo era la mala, la intrusa), me sentía incomoda, deprimida y triste – aun no me has respondido – me miro de reojo con esos ojos color miel, yo no supe que decir o que hacer (por primera vez en mi vida)

- es mentira – me sobresalte como si me hubieran dado un par de toques - sabes que Sakura es como una hermana para mí – Shaoran me miró con la seriedad con la que siempre me había mirado – íbamos rumbo al hospital por que el señor Kinomoto se puso grave – yo estaba cabizbaja, quería soltarme a llorar, me había negado, claro que ya sabía que él me negaría pero nunca pensé que me iba a doler tanto - ¿Te molesta si te pido un taxi Sakura? – compartimos miradas fijamente por un intervalo de segundos, yo negué aun sin poder decir palabra alguna

- yo la acompaño – Kaho, quien se había mantenido al margen, caminó hacia a mí – felicidades Meiling – se sonrieron, caminamos despacio hasta la casa, sentía que las energías habían terminado de salirse de mi cuerpo, estaba débil y cansada - ¿Vamos al hospital? – La mire intentando no romper en llanto, negué – Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – aun después de saber que Touya estaba enamorado de mi prima, Kaho seguía siendo la misma mujer dulce de siempre, a simple vista tan fuerte

- ¿Cómo puedes estar así? – Sollocé - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada después de todo lo que dijo Touya? – me aferre a su cintura, necesitaba desahogarme

- Las cosas pasan Sakura, me duele y mucho como no tienes idea, pero si Touya no me ama no puedo obligarlo a quedarse conmigo – comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras yo lloraba un poco mas – un hijo no es excusa para retener a alguien a tu lado, además, yo me siento feliz de tener un bebe y sé que Touya aunque no esté conmigo también lo quiere – comenzó a sollozar junto conmigo, ahí estábamos las dos sentadas en el sofá, la escena era deprimente - ¿tuviste algo que ver con li?

- estoy enamorada – dije de pronto – nunca había sentido esto por alguien, no de esta manera, siempre fue importante su presciencia para mí y conforme fui creciendo me fui dando cuenta de que no era solo cariño.

Ni Kaho ni yo dijimos mas, nos quedamos recostadas mirando el techo, como si este tuviera todas las respuestas. No supe ni cómo ni cuándo me quede dormida, pasaban las doce de la noche y Touya aun no había llamado.

- ¿Hermano? – La voz de Touya estaba serena – ¿pero se pondrá bien?

Según los doctores todo estaba bien con mi padre, solo había sido un aviso de que tenía que tener menos presiones y sorpresas. Me levante del sofá, Kaho también se había quedado dormida, la arrope y subí a mi habitación. Desde mi balcón podía ver l casa de Shaoran, me preguntaba que había pasado después de que yo me fui, maldito Yue, mil veces maldito.

_**Al parecer Shaoran lo ah negado todo, me imagino que eso debió dolerte, estoy disponible para ti**_

Recien había visto su mensaje ¿podría un hombre ser mas patán que él? Y pensar que tuve sexo con el muy idiota. Me puse una almohada en la cara ahogando un grito, extrañaba mucho a Tomoyo, no se ah comunicado conmigo, debe estar muy enojada y triste.

Encendí la computadora dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje para mi grata sorpresa Tomoyo se había adelantado.

_Querida Sakura, no sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento, mi madre se ah comportado de l amanera mas ruin, yo se que lo hace porque me quiere pero ¡no es justo! Es mi vida, tengo derecho a elegir con quien vivirla. Sé que Touya fue a buscarme a la casa, por favor habla con él, dile que estoy en Inglaterra, que lo amo y que lo extraño como una loca. _

_Eriol se ah portado como todo un caballero pero por ordenes de mi madre no tengo acceso al teléfono, aun así me ah prestado su computadora y es por eso que eh podido comunicarme contigo, mi madre tiene pensado internarme en un colegio de monjas y yo me volvería loca ahí, eh pensado en escaparme pero estoy peor que un delincuente, hay unas mujeres afuera de la habitación cada cierto tiempo y la mansión de Eriol no me ayuda en mucho. Además que yo no conozco muy bien estos lugares._

_Te extraño mucho amiga, por favor habla con mi madre ella te quiere mucho y sé que te escuchara, explícale que Touya es lo mejor para mi, se, se que en este momento las cosas entre Shaoran y tu están de maravilla y seria egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vengas a hacerme compañía pero, por favor, tómalo en cuenta, nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado._

Suspiré con el final de su correo, a veces Tomoyo me asustaba pues siempre decía las palabras adecuadas para lo que yo estaba pasando. Definitivamente iria mañana a hablar con mi tía Sonomi y me iré un par de semanas a Inglaterra.

_Tomoyo, no sabes el gusto que me da encontrar tu correo, las cosas aquí están de cabeza, efectivamente mi hermano fue a buscarte y mi tía convaleciente lo ah mandado como un perro con el rabo entre las patas, cuando llegó a casa estaba Kaho esperándolo, no se de que hablaron o si estaban discutiendo, el caso es que mi padre en un afán de intervenir se ah puesto muy grave y esta en este momento en el hospital con Touya._

_Por otro lado, justo cuando Shaoran iba a acompañarme a verlo, llega Meiling con el idiota de Yue, ¿creeras que el muy imbécil le ah dicho que yo estoy con Shaoran? La verdad desconozco que fue lo que le contò pero, bueno, para acortar mi tragedia, resulta que Meiling esta esperando un hijo de Shaoran y el lo ah negado todo delante mìo, Tomoyo me siento muy mal, te necesito aquí conmigo._

_Shaoran dijo que me quiere como a una hermana y me ofrecía pagarme un taxi porque obviamente el no me acompañaría, todavía tengo esas ganas de vomitar, me duele el pecho y me siento muy sola. Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría acompañarte unos días en lo que mi tia analiza la situación, solo esperare que mi papà mejore para poder irme._

_Sin más, te quiere mucho, Sakura._

_Por cierto, hablare más tarde con mi hermano y mañana a primera hora iré a visitar a mi tía Sonomi. _

Me dejè caer en la cama intentando reconciliar el sueño, sin embargo minutos después entro mi hermano con cara de cansancio.

- hermano – corri a abrazarlo, el cerro la puerta tras de si - ¿Cómo sigue papá?

- estará en observación toda la noche pero lo darán de alta mañana, no ah sido nada grave pero es obvio que no debe recibir noticias fuertes – lo invite a acostarse conmigo en la cama, como cuando éramos niños - ¿Sabes algo de Tomoyo?

- Pues efectivamente esta en Inglaterra con Eriol – sentí como mi hermano se puso a la defensiva murmurando un par de maldiciones – sabes que Tomoyo te ama a ti, está muy triste y me ah pedido que hable con mi tía, iré mañana a verla. Además me ah invitado a pasar un par de semanas con ella

- Yo también iré

- NO – tome su rostro con dulzura – no es prudente, ya escuchaste al doctor, yo estaré allá con ella y regresaremos juntas, te lo prometo

- No Sakura entiéndeme, iré por ella – lo mire y no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de èl, aunque lo que hacía podía afectar la salud de mi padre y de Kaho, el de verdad amaba a Tomoyo y entendía que le preocupaba mucho

- De acuerdo, iremos los DOS, nos hospedaremos en un hotel y yo veré la forma de ayudar a escapar a Tomoyo, ¿trato? – por primera vez en muchos años mi hermano había sonreído frente a mí con ese rostro lleno de felicidad,

Tenía envidia de ellos, me hubiera gustado saber que Shaoran se había enamorado de mi tanto que hubiera sido capaz de admitir todo delante de Meiling y así quedarse conmigo.

I

Ah pasado un mes desde el accidente de mi papá, desde que Shaoran le aclaro a Meiling que yo seguía siendo como una hermana para él, treinta días desde que tuve contacto con su piel y a pesar de que ah pasado el tiempo suficiente como para sentirme mejor, no me eh sentido bien que digamos.

- Sakura, bienvenida – Tomoyo estaba más delgada y mas pálida que de costumbre, sentí un nudo en la garganta al mirarla – te extrañe tanto – dijimos ambas y comenzamos a reír. Tal como lo habíamos planeado (por correos) llegue a un hotel con mi hermano y me aventure a irme sola a la mansión donde estaba "hospedada" mi prima - ¿Cómo esta? – susurró Tomoyo ya estando a solas en la recamara

- desesperado – le sonreí con dulzura – pero mañana por la noche estarán juntos otra vez – mi prima suspiro con tranquilidad, mientras ella acomodaba mi maleta yo había echado un vistazo, era tal cual lo había descrito, parecía una bella celda – me imagino que se te ah hecho una eternidad estar aquí sola

- ¿Cómo te sientes tu? - dijo Tomoyo cambiando de tema – me preocupa mucho ver tu rostro triste Sakura – me encogí de hombros, no solamente me sentía mal si no también triste – Li sigue en Hong Kong

- al día siguiente se fueron con Meiling a darle la noticia a su madre – suspire recargándome en la ventana con herrería – Touya platico con él esa mañana, yo preferí no bajar a despedirlo

Me acosté en sus piernas como cada vez que me sentía triste, extrañaba el calor de Tomoyo, ella solo me sonrió y no me pregunto más. Después de que se fue Shaoran sentí que había perdido una parte de mi personalidad, aquella lolita juguetona se había esfumado, mis ojos estaban tristes, ni siquiera sentía que me sentara bien el uniforme del colegio, aunque Yukito decía que seguía luciendo tan linda como siempre sobretodo con aquellas torpes trencitas, me había cortado mi cabello hasta los hombros y ahora solo revoloteaban unos cuantos mechones castaños sin sentido sobre mi frente.

- te queda precioso este corte de cabello Sakura – mintió Tomoyo y sé que mintió porque ella era la que me alentaba a mantenerlo largo – y no estoy mintiendo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Eriol asomó su rostro – que guapa estas Sakura – elogio con poco resultado – solo quería avisarles que la cena estará lista y si les parece buena idea podríamos ir al cine a la función de las diez – ambas asentimos, diciendo esto se retiro

- al parecer Eriol está resignado a que no tiene oportunidad contigo – Tomoyo asintió – es un buen chico

- Lo se, pero yo quiero a tu hermano Sakura y en el corazón no se manda – a pesar de que estaba feliz de estar de nuevo con Tomoyo, algo me hacía sentir diferente – estas más delgada Sakura ¿No te has alimentado bien?

- últimamente no me apetece nada – comencé a desvestirme – cada que cierro los ojos lo único que tengo en la mente es la mirada de Shaoran diciéndome un "hasta aquí", eso me quita el hambre y me da un tremendo dolor de estomago

- Sakura, eres una niña preciosa, lo único triste que veo son tus ojos, pero no puedes seguir así

- lo dices tan fácil porque sabes que mi hermano esta esperándote allá afuera

- Sakura – tomó mi rostro con fuerza – tu sabias que lo tuyo con Shaoran era solo una aventura

- pues no – solloce – nunca fue una aventura para mi Tomoyo, yo estaba enamorada de Shaoran desde que era más pequeña, desde que comprendí que lo que sentía por el no era el mismo cariño que el que sentía por mi padre, o por ti o por mi hermano. Cada que veía su sonrisa cálida o su voz decir mi nombre por dentro me derretía. Jugaba a ser una mal criada que no le importaba juguetear con el destino o con los chicos, me gustaba saber que podía estar con el hombre a quien yo eligiera aunque por dentro de mi solo quería ser de él – comencé a llorar como aquella noche en la que Meiling le había entregado los resultados.

Tomoyo me abrazó sin decir ninguna palabra, estuvimos así unos minutos, me limpie el rostro y comencé a cambiarme

- tengo hambre – comencé a reír ante el ruido que había hecho mi estomago. Bajamos platicando de cosas tontas, el comedor era amplio y solo estaba esperándonos Eriol – buenas noches – salude y el nos sonrió. Ni siquiera llegue a la tercer cucharada cuando aquella revoltura comenzó en mi estomago - ¿Eriol? – carraspee – ¿puedo pasar al tocador?

- claro Sakura, esta uno al fondo – me disculpe y Sali corriendo hacia el baño

- Sakura ¿estás bien? – Tomoyo corrió tras de mí, pues ni siquiera había alcanzado a abrir la puerta cuando comencé a vomitar

- últimamente no me cae la comida – dije intentando controlarme – por favor perdóname Eriol, lo limpiare enseguida – sentí mi rostro tan colorado como el color de las paredes, el solo sonrió

- es el vomito más grande y asqueroso que eh visto Sakura – diciendo esto se echo a reír – Wein por favor manda a alguien a limpiar esto, saldremos fuera por unas horas

- no creo poder salir, ¿Por qué no van ustedes? – Tomoyo abrazo su estomago – yo tampoco me siento bien

- al parecer no les gusta la comida de Inglaterra – Eriol me ayudo a levantarme - ¿me acompañas Sakura? – mire a Tomoyo quien me sonreía con picardía

- ¿yo? – el asintió – bu.. bueno, ire a cambiarme, no creo que quieras ir con alguien con aroma a vomito – los tres reímos. Tomoyo tomó de mi mano

- crees que haya sido la comida

- Sakura – cerró la puerta acercándose con cuidado a mi - ¿compraste la pastilla? - ¿la pastilla? La mire intentando asimilar lo que había dicho, aunque mi mente aun estaba a segundos de decir la respuesta, mi cuerpo flaqueo un poco haciendo me que sentara de golpe en la alfombra

- la pastilla – el recuerdo de aquella anoche candente cayó de sopetón en mi mente – la pastilla – grité escandalizada – dios mío ¿estoy embarazada? – mi amiga cubrió mi boca

- Sakura como se te pudo olvidar algo así – camine en círculos, claro ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso eran los mareos y las nauseas, había olvidado todo por completo, había estado tan ocupada siendo la mujer más deprimente que se me había escapado el gran pequeño detalle de tomarme aquella postday.

- La regla tenía que a verme venido hace una semana – dije en voz alta, Tomoyo abrió los ojos como un par de platos - ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?

- Sakura ¿estás lista? – Eriol tocó un par de veces

- si, en un minuto bajo – nos miramos alarmadas. ¿Cómo demonios pude haber sido tan estúpida? Lo más probable era que Shaoran y Meiling se quedaran en Hong Kong por lo menos hasta que naciera el primogénito de Li y mientras ellos vivian una luna de miel eterna yo estaría con una barriga del tamaño de una pelota de basket y probablemente sola – como le diré a mi papá Tomoyo, el no puede recibir noticias como esta!

- mañana iremos a una farmacia Sakura, puede que haya sido solo un retraso común – asentí intentando meterme esa falsa idea en la cabeza – ponte esto – unos jeans y un hermoso suéter – te quedara muy bien

- ¿Acaso intentas emparejarme con Eriol? – Mire con los ojos entre cerrados a mi prima – que no te das cuenta que puede que esté esperando un hijo de Shaoran

- aun no lo sabemos – susurró – diviértete por favor

Caminamos en silencio por una de las plazas, a pesar de todo Eriol mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. De vez en cuando cruzábamos un par de palabras, cortas conversaciones que se esfumaban rápidamente.

- ¿entramos al cine? – habíamos llegado y ni siquiera lo había notado. Negué

- ¿Vamos por un café? – el me sonrió y me tendió la mano – gracias por cuidar de mi prima

- es un placer Sakura – nos sentamos en un pequeño café cerca de la plaza, definitivamente Inglaterra era un lugar clásico, romántico y hermoso - ¿es la primera vez que vienes? – asentí – me hubiera gustado mucho haberme enamorado de tì – me sonroje – eres una mujer muy hermosa Sakura y muy dulce también - ¿Cómo podía decir este tipo de cosas tan asi como si nada, eso solo lo podía hacer yo

- ¿estás enamorado de Tomoyo? – el negó

- ya no – susurró moviendo con lentitud la taza frente a él - Tomoyo me gustó por su forma de ver la vida, es cierto que es una mujer hermosa pero su forma de ser fue la que me cautivo por completo

- ¿y por qué no luchas por ella?

- Porque tu hermano la ama quizás más que yo – a pesar de un pequeño eje de tristeza que cubría su mirada se mantenía fuerte y alegre. Platicamos de otras cosas, de lugares, de comida, poco a poco la velada paso de ser silenciosa a una muy animada. Al final decidimos entrar a la última función del cine, la película era pésima pero la compañía definitivamente era divertida.

Caminamos hasta el automóvil entre risas, por unas horas había olvidado por completo todo mi malestar, toda mi tristeza, inclusive las sospechas de mi embarazo.

- eres una niña muy hermosa Sakura, no me sorprende que Tomoyo y tu sean primas

- Eriol – comencé dudosa – ¿tu hablaste con mi tía sobre no enviar a Tomoyo al internado?

- le pedí a mi padre que lo hiciera, él y la madre de Tomoyo son grandes amigos, una noche antes de que tu llegaras tu tía llamo diciendo que lo había pensado mejor y que probablemente Tomoyo regresaría junto contigo – entramos a la "casa" despidiéndonos con un cálido beso en las mejillas – gracias por acompañarme Sakura, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una velada tan agradable en compañía de alguien

- Eriol – susurré antes de subir las escaleras – a mí también me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti

Diciendo esto subí con prisa las escaleras, me había dado cuenta de que tenía que seguir mi vida, de que no podía seguir enfrascándome en un amor que definitivamente no podía ser, lo que empieza mal, mal termina

II

- ¿Estas lista? – la mañana había pasado rápido, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido como los latidos de un recién nacido, desde el momento en que la chica de la farmacia me tendió la cajita con la prueba de embarazo dentro. Tomoyo sostenía con los ojos cerrados la "sucia" prueba mientras yo estaba apretando mi estomago intentando no dejarme llevar por los nervios – Sakura – comenzó con esa voz temblorosa típica de ella cuando tenía que dar una mala noticia – es positiva – me quede quieta, estática, un remolino de emociones giraron en mi cabeza – Sakura dime algo – susurró Tomoyo sin moverse, me deje caer en el piso aun con la mirada perdida, anoche había tomado la decisión de seguir mi vida dejando atrás el tonto romance que viví con Shaoran y ahora por un giro del destino me encontraba en Inglaterra y embarazada…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo de nuevo con otro capitulo mas :3 me iba a extender pero necesito el punto de vista de Shaoran así que nos leeremos en la próxima actualización.**

**¿Qué opinan de esto? La historia se alargara mas de 10 caps por que xD definivitamente me faltan ciertos casos que concluir, por lo menos pronto quedara resuelto el Tomoyo-Touya…**

**Me siento muy contenta por estar pronto a terminar esta historia, les cuento que hace unos 8 años creo… (Comienzo a contar con los dedos) nueve años! Que encontré por casualidad fanfiction y comencé a escribir historias que por cosas del destino no concluí, jiji les diré que me hacía llamar Miss Rene xD XD no utilize esa cuenta porque ya no recuerdo la contraseña pues fue hace mucho tiempo! **

**Les mando muchos besos y gracias por sus mensajes! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_(Shaoran)_

* * *

Me desperté pasada la media noche, mi corazón me palpitaba tan rápido que podía jurar que quería salirse de mi pecho, había tenido una pesadilla. Meiling dormía plácidamente a mi costado, estos últimos días nuestra relación (debo admitir) había mejorado mucho. Ella estaba considerando renunciar a su empleo, algo que yo le había pedido hace mucho tiempo. No me mal interpreten, no es que sea una persona machista, simplemente que mis metas no eran ser un hombre multimillonario, de haber sido así me hubiera hecho cargo de ciertos negocios de mi padre aquí en hong kong, sin embargo mis hermanas habían decidido dividirse las responsabilidades y para mi suerte mi madre siempre me apoyo en todo.

Llegamos con la noticia de ser padres y la verdad es que aun no asimilo esa idea, no ahora que el rostro triste de Sakura se aparece en mis sueños todas las noches, fui muy cruel, ni siquiera le di una explicación, debe odiarme por eso.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – mi madre entro a la cocina con aquel semblante tan pasivo de siempre, seguía siendo una mujer conservadora y muy bella, me imagino que nunca hizo su relación formal con el padre de Touya por el que dirán de las demás o quizá porque se imagino que nosotros reprobaríamos esa decisión.

- no – seguí bebiendo mi vaso de leche tibia - ¿Usted? – ella negó. Tomo mi mano con dulzura

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa hijo?

- no sé si seré un buen padre – mentí, se que ella sabía perfectamente que algo como esto no podía preocuparme, mi padre fue una excelente imagen para nosotros, siempre recto pero a la vez cariñoso

- yo se que lo serás y tu esposa también lo sabe. Me sorprende que Meiling haya accedido a sentar cabeza, siempre fue una chiquilla muy rebelde

- creo que la conoces más que yo – ambos sonreímos. Meiling había resultado ser la ahijada de mi madre, los recuerdos que tengo de ella en nuestra niñez son muy vagos pues nos mudamos a tomoeda cuando yo tenía cuatro años

– Que pequeño es el mundo, su padre estaría contento de saber que se casara contigo – asentí, el padre de Meiling había fallecido hace un año, a su madre nunca la conoció. Mi madre se removió incomoda en su asiento, siempre que tomaba mis manos era porque realmente algo le inquietaba y aunque yo intentaba disimular la verdad era que aquí el más inquieto era yo - hijo, tu siempre has sido un hombre responsable, decidido y ahora te noto tenso, indeciso, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- Yo estoy feliz – me puse de pie y bese su mejilla – todo está bien – diciendo esto me despedí con un buenas noches sin respuesta, sabía que ella estaba inconforme, pero había cosas que tenía que guardar para mí.

_Shaoran, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda? Yo estoy sinceramente mas que contento, no puedo contener tanta alegría en mi pecho, Tomoyo al fin esta a mi lado, con la ayuda de Sakura y de su amigo el cuatro ojos se ha salido de la mansión y esta mañana nos hemos casado por el civil, dejaremos pasar un par de meses para regresar a Tomoeda con la noticia._

_¿Quién lo diría? Me siento feliz por ti también pues siempre quisiste tener un hijo, con Kaho las cosas están neutrales, a regañadientes me responde las llamadas y acordamos que le enviaría una cantidad quincenal para nuestro bebé, ella a decidido irse con su hermano a Canadá, quiere tener al pequeño allá y supongo que el día del nacimiento tendré que viajar para verlo. Me siento triste de saber que se va tan lejos pero también respeto su decisión. _

_¿Cuándo regresas a Tomoeda? Espero que pronto y podamos conversar, te adjunto una foto de esta mañana…_

Leí el correo un par de veces, Sakura se había ido con él a Inglaterra. Baje un poco la pagina y ahí estaba la foto en algún parque supongo, Touya con su mirada serena (que es cuando se encuentra feliz y de buenas) Tomoyo más delgada pero con esa sonrisa madura y maternal de siempre, y Sakura. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir nuevamente ese burbujeo en el estomago, estaba abrazada del cuatro ojos de su amigo, ella siempre tan bella, no me sorprendería que el idiota este al ver que no tuvo oportunidad con Tomoyo vaya ahora siguiendo a Sakura - "_pero ella es mía" – _susurre tocando su rostro con mi dedo. ¿Cómo podía sacarme de la cabeza a esta niña? Con esa sonrisa picara y a la vez tan tierna. Me preocupaba el hecho de haber estado con ella de una forma irresponsable, no estaba en mis cabales y ella tampoco, quizá, más que un sentimiento es la preocupación de que algo pueda pasar.

Había conocido hombres que a la primera habían embarazado a sus parejas, ¿A que se debe? No sé si a la suerte, al destino o al calendario reproductivo de la mujer, pero si que eran de buen tino, yo esperaba no ser uno de ellos.

Regrese a la alcoba, Meiling revisaba unos correos y por primera vez no le pregunte ni le reproche.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó sin mirarme – bajare un momento a la cocina, responderé unos correos – besó mi mejilla y bajo deprisa, nunca me había parecido raro que respondiera mensajes pasada la media noche o correos a las tres o cinco de la madrugada, yo sabía que su puesto era muy absorbente, a decir verdad nunca eh dudado de Meiling pues de su boca salió ese "pacto" de que si conocíamos a alguien más lo diríamos.

_Touya, todo marcha normal y quizá un poco mejor que de costumbre, Meiling a cambiado su actitud, es de nuevo cariñosa y debo admitir que ya no se la vive en el celular o la computadora. Aun así no te puedo mentir, siento algo, algo en el pecho que me hace sentir intranquilo e inseguro. En fin, son tonterías mías, me alegro mucho por ti._

Me removí en la cama insatisfecho, mis ojos no querían cerrarse y si lo hacían el rostro sonriente de Sakura se venía a mi mente de nuevo – solo fue una aventura – me repetí mentalmente, intentaba auto convencerme de que lo mío con ella tenía que quedar así, fue una semana de hormonas descontroladas, ella es joven y encontrara a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz.

6:00 am

Decidí no pelear más con las sabanas y pasé a darme una ducha, Meiling había entrado a la habitación y comenzaba a roncar, esa mujer podía dormir donde fuera.

Después de aquella noche en Tomoeda Meiling no volvió a tocar el tema, solo dijo con voz seria y distante que de verdad tenía pensado irse a Tokio sin mí, estuviera o no embarazada, pero cuando Yue le dijo que estaba ochenta por ciento seguro de que yo vivía un romance candente con la menor de los Kinomoto, no pudo más que sentir miedo de perderme (bueno, esas fueron sus palabras) Hasta ahora no me ah preguntado nada de aquello y eso me hace sentir de cierta manera tranquilo.

_Correo nuevo_

Me recosté – seguramente era otro mensaje de Touya

_Shaoran, sé que es atrevido de mi parte enviarte un correo pero, o era esto o era llamarte y creo que un correo fue la mejor opción, no quiero arruinar lo que tienes en este momento pero en cuanto mi hermano me dio noticias tuyas no pude resistir a escribirte. _

_Han pasado treinta días desde que nos vimos en el pórtico de mi casa,. ¿Sabes? Me siento muy triste, debo admitir que te extraño mucho, pero Touya me ah contado que eres muy feliz y piensas no regresar a Tomoeda. Yo también tomé la decisión de quedarme aquí en Inglaterra, èl y Tomoyo vivirán en Tokio y tienen pensado regresar la próxima semana, mi padre ya está enterado de la inesperada boda y la única que falta es mi tía Sonomi. Estoy contenta por ellos y también por ti… _

_Sé que sonara tonto y tal vez te reirás pero me enamore, me enamore de ti, la verdad no me arrepiento de nuestra loca y fugaz aventura, no me entra el remordimiento de nada y si me dieran la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer, no puedo decir algo como: te estaré esperando por siempre o cosas así por que te mentiría, creo que te diste cuenta de mi manera de ser y yo no soy de esas que esperan._

_Aun así creí que el Karma me estaba recompensando al ponerte a mi lado pero veo que no fue más que otra jugarreta suya, pues las cosas salieron como era obvio tenían que salir, me refiero a que desde un principio sabia que a pesar de todo siempre erigirías a Meiling._

Leì tal vez unas cuatro veces sus palabras, sintiendo al mismo tiempo ese vacío en el pecho, definitivamente no podía responderle aunque me moría de ganas de decirle que me disculpara por todo. No puedo negar que aun tengo mis labios sensibles a su tacto, sus besos eran aquellos que te dejaban un grato sabor de boca y un dulce cosquilleo por varias horas, la verdad me moría por repetirlos una y otra vez.

- No dormiste en toda la noche – Meiling se removió entre las sabanas sin siquiera abrir los ojos

- ire a caminar, quiero aprovechar la mañana – se incorporo y me sonrió de una manera extraña – por la tarde mi madre y tu irán a ver cosas de la boda, no tiene caso esperar más tiempo así que decidí que nos casaremos la próxima semana.

- ¿Tan pronto? – se incorporo en seguida – es decir, no hay tanta prisa Shaoran

- Meiling ayer por la mañana estabas totalmente extasiada con la idea – bufe

- no es eso amor, es solo que, olvídalo, saldré a comprar unas cosas antes de reunirme con tu madre – asentí y termine de cambiarme

- ese vestido no te lo había visto – dije mientras miraba como peleaba un poco con el cierre - ¿te ayudo?

- No, gracias, yo puedo sola – diciendo esto entro al baño de nuevo. Había veces que no entendía a esa mujer…

I

Entre a la casa, para mi sorpresa todo estaba en completo silencio, me imagine que mi madre, mis hermanas y Meiling habían ido a ver los detalles de la boda, la verdad era algo que no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, pero, soy hombre supongo entonces que es normal.

- Hey, creí que estarían vaciando las tiendas – mis hermanas se encontraban en silencio, mi madre por igual - ¿Qué sucede?

- Hijo… - comenzó Ieran

- ¿le paso algo a Meiling? – ni siquiera la deje continuar, subí corriendo a la alcoba. Las puertas estaban abiertas, las cortinas cerradas y una pequeña maleta en la cama, lo primero que se me había venido a la mente fue aquel correo de Sakura, había olvidado borrarlo - ¿Meiling?

- Shaoran – se sorprendió – por favor siéntate – aun seguía con ese vestido ligeramente suelto – hay algo que debes saber – mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo con mucha fuerza

- yo, yo también quiero decirte algo

- por favor – me empujo en la cama sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que el correo de Sakura no tenía nada que ver en esto – no puedo casarme contigo – soltó tan rápido que mi cerebro tardo en asimilarlo – porque pienso casarme con otro hombre – abrí los ojos más grande que cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada

- de qué demonios estás hablando

- por favor Shaoran, déjame continuar – comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación – este bebé no es tuyo, estoy enamorada y creo que esta demás decir de quien porque obviamente no eres tu – mis labios se habían sellado por completo, en mi pecho había una punzada muy diferente a la que sientes cuando te lastiman tu orgullo – lamento haberte echo venir hasta acá en vano y de esta manera

- porque me dijiste que era nuestro hijo Meiling – grite realmente enfadado, no porque me haya mentido, no, no era por eso, había un sentimiento demás

- por que.. – jugò con sus dedos nerviosa

- porque tal vez ese hombre no quiso esa responsabilidad – concluí – y querías que yo me hiciera cargo

- te equivocas – gritó – el siempre me pidió que te abandonara pero yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo – sollozo – no quería lastimarte, y, ayer el me llamo, me busco, me dijo que me fuera con el que aun había tiempo – veía sus labios moverse de arriba abajo, en mi mente se grababan esos ademanes que con sus manos hacia al hablar, pero mis oídos no escuchaban nada, sorprendentemente sus palabras no me dolían - ¿no vas a decirme nada? ¿Me odias? – se acercó a mi temerosa

- No, no te odio – le sonreí – y tampoco te amo – susurre mirándola fijamente, ella dejo de moverse – y – me puse de pie dejándola completamente en silencio, de cierta manera me sentía libre - te mentí cuando te dije que quería a Sakura como a una hermana en realidad me gusta…

* * *

**Jajaja NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, muy buenas tardes señoritas yo aquí contenta por este capítulo más! Debo decir que me han sorprendido sus criticas :o y las respeto, PERO recuerden que la historia es totalmente dramática…**

**Aunque en lo particular no me sorprende las cosas como se van dando en la historia por que en lo personal mi vida y mi embarazo también fueron un drama, tal vez no como el de Sakura XD XD jiji pero si eh vivido cosas complicadas, bueno ya para despedirme y entrando al tema sexual, una mujer puede quedar embarazada a la primera vez, el hecho de que utilicen el coito interrumpido no descarta un embarazo, cuídenseeeee jaja.. **

**No tuve tiempo de actualizar por que el internet me bloqueo la paginaaaaaaaaaaa y luego estaba en inventario asi que mi vida era un caos jajaja :/ pero el final se acerca tun tun tun tun tun tunnnnnn**


End file.
